Game of Blood
by Darkness Always Wins
Summary: "The brightest lights cast the darkest shadows." Cross Academy is under attack from a force so dark and unknown they don't even know they're under attack. Four stand up to the dark, the only ones who have a semblance of something wrong. Full Summary inside. Aido/OC Zero/OC Shiki/OC Rima/OC COMPLETELY AU
1. Momamoto Akira

Full Summary: "The brightest lights cast the darkest shadows." Cross Academy is under attack from a force so dark and unknown they don't even know they're under attack. Four stand up to the dark, the only ones who have a semblance of something wrong. Akira, the human with a strong will that exceeds everything she knows. Yui, the girl who was so much like a doll, she couldn't forget what she saw. Tomomi, the Vampire Hunter who wants to know what's going on in the streets. Daisuke, the not so truthful boy in the Night Class who doesn't know where his loyalties lie.

Note: This completely knocks out the Rido arc, which is somewhat explained in Chapter Four with Daisuke. It's placed in December, which is completely different from the anime which is in January/February, so imagine Shizuka and all before that was in August-October/November. Eventually Yuuki will be her Pureblood self once more, but not until later chapters. She barely shows up now in everyone but Tomomi's line. And it's not really... important TBH

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Knight or it's characters. I do own the plotline involved in this story, and I do own Akira, Tomomi, Yui, Daisuke, and various characters not to be mentioned just yet.

Chapter One- Momamoto Akira

Akira's dreams were soft and plushy and full of happiness. But she learned quickly she needed to lay off the Twilight movies. Not books. The movies. Why, you might ask, haven't you read the books? Because the Bella on screen was enough for her, and Jacob Black was reason enough to watch it at all. What could she say? She's not a vampire fan. And her best friend being a hunter has nothing to do with it, she swears.

However, all dreams of an amazingly hot werewolf are interrupted by the shouts of her best friend, previously mentioned Vampire Hunter, shaking her and shouting at her to "wake the fuck up" as they both put it so delicately. "I am about to tear your ear off and feed it to the dogs if you get up, Akira." More shaking, making Akira dizzy. "THAT'S IT. GIVE ME YOUR EAR." A sharp pain forces her eyes open, and she's dragged from her bed. Honestly, she's not sure how it's still attached either.

Akira lashes out at her. "Fuck you, Tomomi." Suzuki Tomomi, her best friend, her cousin, and her annoying keeper. There are many sides to Akira's girl, Tomomi. You can come across the frantic, loud side, which usually appears in the morning, the quiet and 'don't fuck with me' side, which usually appears when she's tired, the dangerous side, reserved for anytime vampires are around, and many, many more.

Tomomi and Akira met when they were young. Tomomi's parents died on a mission, and as her mother's sister, Akira's mom took her in. Aunt Lil wasn't a born Hunter; she kind of adopted the style when she married Uncle Jiro. Tomomi trained with her dad's brother, but she was ultimately with Akira's family all of the time. Of course, people don't normally guess they're cousins. They think the duo are sisters.

Tomomi and Akira have the same amazingly blonde hair, and they look nearly exactly alike except for Akira's heterochromia iridium, which is basically her having two different eye colors. Akira's nose is slightly smaller than Tomomi's, and Tomomi's lips are a darker shade of pink. They have a pair of contacts for any case where they want to switch places for the day, though it doesn't normally happen. Sadly, they can't switch places where waking up is concerned.

"I don't wanna get up," Akira whines on the floor. Tomomi releases Akira's ear with a smirk, knowing well enough she's awake for the day. Akira growls, glaring at her cousin. "You, my dear, are a bitch in the morning." Akira gets up, pulling off her shirt to change right there. They have shared a room for years, don't judge. They just don't even care anymore. Akira frowns at Tomomi a bit. "How long do we have?"

"Ten minutes." Akira curses her under her breath, changing quickly so they can make it to class on time. 'Did I even do my homework?' Akira asks herself before shaking her head. 'I don't have time.'

They make it to the classroom with one minute to spare. Akira bends over, glaring at Tomomi. "Set. The. Alarm. Earlier." She grins at her cousin, going to her seat. This is normal Tomomi. She giggles, jokes, and doesn't have random outbursts. This happens to change when she goes to town, in the figurative and literal languages. Akira pull out the homework of her first class, breathing a sigh of relief to find it complete.

They sit down, somehow allowed to sit next to each other, on one side of the infamous Zero Kiryuu. Akira is guessing the only reason Akira and Zero get along is because Tomomi respects his family as a Hunter, but not much more than that. He's still a vampire, is what she always says when Akira asks why she doesn't hang out with him as much as she could and should. What? They're not joined at the hip.

"Morning, Zero," Akira says, waving at him. He makes a sound of recognition, the most either usually gets out of him, just as hell- er, class starts.

* * *

Tomomi and Akira try to avoid the Night Class. Really, they do. But when Akira get supplementary for not finishing her homework in most of her classes and Tomomi has a job to do, Akira can't always avoid them. When supplementary is over, the blonde finds herself being pushed around in the crowd of fangirls. Akra is an impatient person, and she usually refuses to walk around them... until it's too late anyway.

Akira has nothing against the Night Class, honest. But they are vampires. Besides the fact she's not supposed to know they're vampires, the vampires and she have nothing else between them. The Headmaster doesn't quite know she's aware of them, but Akira is sure he has his suspicions. Zero does, and Yuuki too, have suspicions and tries to make comments about it. Tomomi repels him and the comments, directing all conversation away from Akira where vampires are concerned.

So when she's in the middle of the walkway, on her ass, and the Night Class is walking past and around her, Akira fears for her life. She groans, wanting to hit herself in the head repeatedly as one of the nicer ones, Ichijo Takuma, offers a hand. She has no interest in playing nice with the vampires. Fuck her, she's terrified of them. So she gets up on her own, bowing in apology. "I'm sorry for being in the way." Akira walks off easily, ignoring the glares of all of Ichijo's future lovers.

Another one grabs her, Aido Hanabusa, and she tries so hard not to jerk away from him. Akira's breathing quickens as she makes an effort not to push him and run. "Are you alright?"

'I can play it off. I know I can.' She turns, smiling at him. "I'm a bit tired, and my roommate won't be back for a little while, so I'm trying to get her something to eat. The boys have already stormed the cafeteria, and they'll storm it next." He buys it, and lets go of Akira with a mutter of apology. She bows again, turning and rushing away before any of them can drag her back to ask me how much I know.

How much does she know might be your next question. Yes, I'm breaking the fourth wall in this narration, get over it. Akira knows the Night Class is full of vampires. She knows Hunters kill vampires who do wrong. She knows only Purebloods can change a human into a vampire, and those vampires will eventually fall to Level E. She knows the vampire hierarchy. She doesn't know how to defend herself against them.

Someone catches Akira's arm, but this one isn't a vampire. Kawaguchi Yui, a human and a good friend. If she didn't have Tomomi, Yui would be Akira's best friend. Yui is a small girl with long dark hair and honey colored eyes, and real jewel among the Day Class girls. She has a crush on Shiki, but she isn't open about it like the rest of them are. Akira thinks Yui would honestly like Shiki Senri whether she knew what he was or not, even if he didn't have a fanclub and it wasn't the cool thing at the Academy. "They're going to kill you," she says point blank.

Yeah, she's blunt, no matter how cute she is. Not as much of a doll as Toya Rima, but still a little doll. "I know; Ichijo offered to help me up, and Aido touched me." She sighs, wishing they knew what the Night Class really is. "I'm sure to be dead by morning," Akira says, looking to Yui. "Come to my funeral?"

Yui seems to ponder the idea for a second, making Akira gasp and push her friend a bit. Yui laughs, sounding like a bell. "Of course I will. I'll make sure they don't burn your body or sacrifice you to the vampire gods." Akira doesn't let the comment bother her, playing it cool, and breathing out a sigh of relief as though they would actually do that to her. "You know, I'm pretty sure Aido has never done that for a girl."

Akira rolls her eyes. "Oh, please. He's probably done that for millions of girls, honey." Akira reaches up to fix her ribbon in her hair. Her eyes widen. "Hang on... Where is my ribbon? Where the fuck did my ribbon go?" Yui gasps a bit, looking on the ground for it too. "Yui, it isn't around here! What do I do?" Tears fill Akira's eyes as the ribbon is the only gift she ever got from Aunt Jil. It's important to her.

A hand taps her shoulder, and Akira meets with darling blue eyes. He holds out the blue ribbon that matches almost exactly. "Is this yours?" Akira takes it shyly, and Yui smiles at the vampire. "It came out when you fell, at least I'm assuming. I figured a nice girl like you would have such a pretty accessory!" Warmth fills her cheeks despite how much she hates it. He's a vampire, she reminds herself.

"Thank you," Akira mutters, not making contact with him. "This means a lot to me, and I'll pay you back however I can as long as I don't get hurt or hurt anyone else." The clause she put in is for a reason, and Aido is visibly disappointed. Akira turns back to Yui before panicking. "Oh no! Now they're definitely going to burn my body and sacrifice me to the vampire gods! Yyyyuuuuuiiiiii!"

Yui giggles, patting her back as anime tears roll down her face. "There, there. Remember, if you can't beat 'em, join 'em."

"But they won't let me join them..."

"They'll let me." Yui and Akira walk away from Aido, the duo acting normal for them. Akira cries to Yui, and Yui just bluntly brushes her off until they get to the dorm. Tomomi is sitting with a boy from class they know well, Koizuma Minoru. His golden eyes meet Akira's, and he grins widely. He's a Hunter too, and is over at their dorm often enough people barely notice it anymore.

"Akira, come sit," he says, patting the spot next to him. Akira looks at Yui, who sits down on Tomomi's other side in an obvious statement. Akira takes the spot, and Minoru grins at her. He sneaks a kiss on her cheek, and Akira blushes fiercely. She isn't about PDA of any sort, especially when she doesn't know exactly where she stands with Minoru. "Tomomi was telling me about how you didn't do your homework."

Akira shrugs. "I hardly ever do it. I'm pretty sure the instructors arrive with a zero next to my name." Minoru nods, grabbing her hand under the table as she eats. "Oh, and you two should be nice next time you see Aido. He was nice enough to return my ribbon." She points at the bow in her hair, wrapped around her ponytail elastic. "The girls were pushing me around again."

"Because you walked through the middle again," Tomomi points out. Akira makes a face and shrugs again. Tomomi rolls her eyes, and Minoru tightens his grip on her hand. Akira squeezes back, reassuring him. He doesn't even like Tomomi being around vampires, and she's a better hunter than him. She eats what Tomomi saved for her, somehow managing to get there before she did.

"Soo... Do you want to come over to my dorm tonight? I'll make you do your homework," Minoru offers, being genuine about it. Akira nods, smiling at him. His eyes are kind for a moment, and then Zero sits across from them, making Minoru scowl. Akira knows how Minoru feels. He doesn't believe Zero is a real Hunter because he's a vampire too.

"Suzuki, can you do patrol tonight?" Tomomi nods. He nods back, and it's awkward for Akira as she just kind of sits there. She leans back, looking at Yui, who is also quite awkward.

"These guys are intense," Yui says in a whisper loud enough for Akira to hear. Akira nods her agreement. "Want to go to the movies this weekend?"

Akira thinks for a second. "What's in?" Then she looks at Minoru. "Know what? Doesn't matter. I want to go. I'll get Headmaster's approval tomorrow since we are his favorite students most of the time." Akira flicks her blonde hair over her shoulder arrogantly in mocking. Yui giggles at her, and they return to the table. Minoru is done, so he waits for Akira.

On the way out, Akira hears Yui and Tomomi yell, in perfect sync that freaks pretty much everyone out, "Use protection!" A blush spreads across Akira's cheeks, but Minoru just pokes his head back in, cocking his eyebrow. Sure enough, Akira isn't one to stop Minoru when they go into his room as he pulls her in for a gentle kiss.

* * *

Akira opens her eyes to find herself on top of the Sun Dorms. She looks around, unsure why she's standing on the roof. She doesn't even remember going asleep. Shaking her head, Akira tries to remember her dream. She might not remember going to sleep, but she knows she had some type of dream. She knows it for a freaking fact...

Akira shakes it off, closing her mismatched eyes against the cold. She supposes it isn't her brightest idea to stay up here and wonder what it's about when she could get sick right now. So she climbs down, getting inside as fast as she can and sprinting to her room while staying quiet. She finds Yuuki in the halls, trying to cover something up quickly. But she ignores it, walking past Yuuki to her room down the hall.

'Tomomi should be back soon...' So the blonde opened up a book on her desk, deciding to wait for her cousin.


	2. Suzuki Tomomi

Chapter Two- Suzuki Tomomi

Patrol is a pain in the ass as far as Tomomi is concerned. You have to stay up all night; you have to be nice to the vampires; you end up doing your homework super late. It's all just a nuisance. And why do they do it? For the idea of pacifism, to which Tomomi only contributes because Kaien Cross knew her parents before they died. She doesn't honestly believe they can coexist. Not as long as Purebloods exist.

"Your cousin is a cutie," Aido Hanabusa says to her while she stands on the rooftop. It's just after class, and Tomomi is so tired she almost forgets the pleasantries toward the Aristocratic vampire. "She's sweet too. Blushes easily, and she knows how to joke. Especially with the short one. What's her name? The one with the dark hair?"

"Yui," Tomomi answers. "And don't talk about my cousin like that. She will never be around the likes of you in a way that makes her blush." Then the blonde thinks about it for a moment. "Actually, you might just walk in on them. That'll make her blush for sure." This peaks Aido's interest a bit, but not in a good way. "She's a virgin. I made sure that stayed clear to Minoru."

He dropped a tablet into a bottle of water. "You never know. She might be in to vampires." Daisuke sits behind him, calm and reading quietly. But Tomomi knows he's listening. Daisuke is the type of vampire who can have a million things going on around him and be able to tell you what everyone's doing or saying. Senri is chewing on his pocky in the corner while Rima is staring at Daisuke. Her crush on him amuses Tomomi.

"She's seen the Twilight movies, but only because of the werewolves," Tomomi says quietly, sitting down in a seat. "She would be terrified if she knew vampires existed. Yui, too." She forces her bangs back from her face, keeping eye contact with Aido. "You won't go near her. Because I know if you do that you'll give me a reason to hunt you down." Daisuke flips the page, a sign for them to calm down just a bit.

Tomomi is so tired it's killing her. Aido doesn't respond to her threat, a smirk playing on his face. Tomomi checks the time. She can tick off five minutes from the usual work hours. They'll be fine for five minutes without her. "I'm going to sleep. My cousin is likely to kill me in the morning for being this late and taking the full patrol. I'm sure Zero has returned to his room by now anyway. Yuuki, too."

The walk back to her room is quiet, and she wouldn't have it any other way. She only ever feels like talking when Kira is around, or when Zero is in some type of talkative mood, or when Yuuki isn't getting mad at her and remembers she's a teenage girl too. Minoru is someone to strike conversation with, but Tomomi would prefer speaking with Yui. While Minoru is nice enough to Kira, he isn't the type she approves of. But if Kira likes him, then Tomomi will survive. As long as Kira is happy, Tomomi is happy. As long as a vampire isn't involved in the equation.

Tomomi opens the door to her dorm as quietly as she can. Kira is lying on her desk, fast asleep next to her bed. A book is holding up her head, and Tomomi shakes her head. She closes the window allowing the cold December air in. Tomomi leads Kira to her bed, covering the girl up and hoping she doesn't get a cold from the window being open. "Stupid kid," Tomomi mumbles.

A relaxing shower and something resembling sleep brings Tomomi a bit of peace.

* * *

Tomomi checks the time through bleary eyes. 7:50. "Class starts in ten minutes... CLASS STARTS IN TEN MINUTES!" Speeding through the dressing process, Tomomi shakes her cousin. "Wake up, wake up, wake up! We gotta go!" Akira pulls her pillow over her head, an obvious signal of what she wants. More sleep. Tomomi grabs the pillow and hits her cousin with it. "Wake. Up. Wake. Up. WAKE UP!"

Grabbing Akira's feet, Tomomi drags her out of bed. Akira drags the blanket with her, using it as a substitute pillow "AKIRA, WAKE THE FUCK UP!" Tomomi tries to take the blanket away, but Akira holds on fast. Her cousin doesn't realize what's happening until the bell rings. Tomomi breathes out heavily. "Class has officially started. Might as well take your time."

Tomomi and Akira get to class late, obviously, sneaking into the class easily. Alas, the teacher obviously took role at a point. "Momamoto, Suzuki, supplementary." Tomomi groans, getting off the floor and sitting next to Zero. They share their acknowledging glance, and other wise ignore each other for the most part. Meanwhile, Akira smiles at him, and he acknowledges her with a sound similar to a hello.

Tomomi draws all over her notebook, well aware of the subject in discussion. The teacher knows as well, which is why she gets away with it. She corrected the instructor one too many times for him to call on her again. When she glances over at Akira, she's a bit upset to find her staring at the Moon Dorm. Tomomi frowns, and Zero shifts next to her, as though saying it's fine.

Tomomi is honestly attracted to Zero. She might ignore him most of the time, and make it seem like she hates him, but she finds herself liking him more and more. She has to side with that girl, gosh what's her name. She has glasses, and pigtails... Tomomi doesn't really care, because he's decent for a vampire. More than decent. She can have a conversation with him, talking about nothing or talking about everything. She turns towards him. "She's developing a crush." Tomomi purposely doesn't add the last part.

"She'll be fine," Zero says. "She has you to protect her." Tomomi sighs. "Besides, she doesn't know about vampires, so she can't be wary of him anyway. It was a matter of time." The blonde nods, going back to her drawing. She knows the silver haired hunter is staring, and she knows he knows she knows. He just doesn't care, something Tomomi wishes she could be so casual about. "It's a nice rose."

Tomomi forces down the blush easily, used to doing it with Zero. "Thanks." She sneaks one last glance at her cousin. 'Please, Kira. You're not as dumb as people tend to think you are.'

* * *

Tomomi watches Akira as she tries to get through the crowd. The blue eyed girl is already on the other side with Yui and Minoru beside her. Yui keeps fidgeting, and it's beginning to annoy Tomomi. "It'll be a repeat of yesterday," Minoru mutters as Akira drops one of her school books. "Only this is a way better excuse for him to talk to her."

Tomomi turns her glare on him. "He wouldn't dare talk to my cousin two days in a row." Yui growls, shifting her bag again as a sound peeks through. Tomomi turns her attention to the girl. Yui looks up back at her. "Yui, what are you hiding?"

"Obviously something I don't want you to know about," Yui replies, but opens her bag anyway. Tomomi sees a kitten inside. "She was hungry and cold, so she's mine now." The ball of fur nuzzles Yui's fingers as she reaches for her. Normally, she would take the cat away, but Yui's so excited about the damn thing with such a look in her eye that Tomomi can't force herself to do it. So she leaves the subject alone, and Minoru pets the kitten showing he doesn't care either.

Akira ends up in the same position as yesterday, only she manages to scramble off to the side before any of the Night Class can help her up. Tomomi sighs as she meets her cousin's eyes, one green and the other blue, with slight annoyance. In the background, Aido picks up the textbook, dragging Tomomi's attention to him. She glares hard at him. "We'll get your textbook later. You can use mine tonight."

Akira looks around her, realizing it's missing. She looks back, and Aido flashes her a smile. Tomomi's dark presence is easily dragging the attention away from her cousin, an explicit threat written on her face. However, pissing off Tomomi is the hobby of the Night Class after she took responsibility for her cousin's prank that backfired on Kaname Kuran. So he grins, and Tomomi can't help but feel a bit threatened by it. And protective of Akira.

Her phone vibrates in her pocket, signalling an order from the Association. But it can wait until after dinner, she decides, walking away with her friends with a sense of normalcy. "Yui, I want to see it."

"Hang on, Akira!" Yui whisper shouts at her. "Do you want the Headmaster to take her away? I haven't even named her yet!" The doll hides the kitten again as the two argue over the poor thing.

'Yeah, everything's normal,' Tomomi thinks as they continue arguing and she holds a completely different conversation with Minoru.

* * *

Tomomi pants heavily as she finishes off another Level E. The Hunter Association sure is asking a lot of her recently. Just today with these orders around town she's had to kill six of them. But something peaks her interest about the Level Es, so she goes to the most sane one of the bunch she's crossed the whole evening. Her foot plants down on the thing's back, pinning it down.

"Why are you doing this? You never travel in large groups."

The Level E is new, still holding on to some type of sanity. "You don't know what's coming. Everyone is safer in large groups. Everyone. Even you lone wolves. You're going to die, lone wolf, if you don't get a group to help protect you. You and your friends will die because he's coming, and he doesn't like people who stand in the way, Hunter." Then it repeats something in a language Tomomi doesn't know, a song or lullaby by the sound of it as she sings it. The blond draws in a deep breath, bringing out her gun. "You're not safe." Is the Level E's last words.

Tomomi exits the building with as much dignity as she muster. A Level E can't talk to her that way. She has no right to speak to her like so, but it was her final moments. The girl catches the sight of red eyes above her, but it isn't filled with as much madness as it should be. It hops to another building, and Tomomi follows it, taking it as a trail to some type of answer.

Level Es are gathering, and that is dangerous for the Hunters who go after even a singular one. Tomomi is one of the few Hunters who can deal with so many Level Es at one time, but it's difficult for anyone in general. If she can figure out where the Level Es are hiding out, she can get rid of a few of them to help not only the humans of the world, but the Hunters, her extended family.

She meets with it in a back alley, and it only carries more foreboding. "Level Es were never meant to travel together," the monster says. "We are too driven for our share of the blood, but we take more than the fair part. A shadow is descending, Huntress. A shadow I don't wish to see."

"Why are all of you traveling in large groups?" Tomomi asks warily.

"We're afraid."

"You're _insane_," Tomomi says, a bit more than frustrated at this point. She was taught Level Es weren't afraid until death.

"We are that too," the Level E admits. "But even we know to fear Purebloods. Can you honestly tell me you don't know?" Tomomi thinks back a bit, remembering recent reports of disobedience among the lower members of the vampire society and the Purebloods, their masters. "You've already heard, Huntress. Please... Save me from breaking my mind even further!" The last part is a hiss as the Level E strikes, aiming for Tomomi. But the Hunter easily annihilates it, turning it to dust with a heavy sigh.

"Puts me back where I started." And with that, Tomomi leaves the alley behind, going back home to finish her schoolwork.


	3. Kawaguchi Yui

A/N: longer chapter for 2 reasons. Daisuke is going to have a probably short chapter, and Yui is just tortured later on. I actually feel kind of bad for her... So enjoy the (almost) 3,000 word chapter for Kawaguchi Yui.

Chapter Three- Kawaguchi Yui

"Yui, wait up!" Akira calls from behind the girl. Yui pants for a moment, but she's so focused in finding the kitten she doesn't care about her attire or how tired she is. Her dark hair flies behind her as she rushes toward the school again, hoping to find a Night Student who might have seen the kitten. It's so small, and she's so worried about it. It still doesn't even have a name.

Yui stands in front of Kain and Aido. "Have you two seen a kitten? She's a tabby and really small." Yui catches sight of it in Aido's hand. "There she is!" The kitten jumps out of Aido's hand with a hiss, running again. Yui chases after it, and an exhausted Akira follows shortly.

"Which way?" Akira asks, bending over, breathing hard. She nearly falls to the ground, deciding the pillar is quite comfortable and losing her friend entirely. "You know what? Pretend you just don't know. I'm going to sleep."

Yui finds the cat high in a tree and unable to come down. She looks down at her sleeping wear, happy she has pants on, no matter how incredibly short, for once. The doll grabs onto a branch, heaving herself up. She doesn't realize she missed an important part of the landscape. Shiki Senri watches her climb up the tree despite how tired she must be. Yui heaves herself onto another branch, needing to get up two more before she can grab the kitten. "Are you sure you don't want a ladder?" Senri asks.

Yui jumps a bit, nearly falling off. Then she tries to hold back a furious blush. "I'm sure. I'll get my cat and be gone, I promise. I'll try not to make too much trouble for you." She regains her balance and reaches for the next branch, heaving herself up again. The branch where the kitten is crying is thinner than the one Yui stands on, and the girl can feel it cracking under her weight already. She reaches out to it. The cat meows in a stressful way. "Shh. I'm here. Come on back home."

Yui gets the cat in her arms again, facing the problem of getting down. When she sits on the branch to shimmy her way, it cracks and falls out under her. Yui tightens her hold on the cat as she screams, expecting impact with the ground. It never comes, and Yui looks up into the blue grey eyes of Shiki Senri. She can't stop the blush that comes as he lets her down gently. The kitten meows in her palms, scratching a little at her chest but not drawing blood. "Thank you," she mumbles.

"What's your name?" he asks.

"Kawaguchi Yui," she replies, bowing. "I'll be going." She looks down at the tabby in her arms. "You can't do that. It's freezing cold outside, and not everyone is as nice as I am." She frowns as the cat meows, tucking into Yui's body heat. "Mhm. Stupid cat." Something drapes over her shoulders, and Yui finds a Night Class blazer covering her.

"It's cold, and you look like you're dressed for the beach," he says in reply to Yui's questioning look. "I'll walk you to your dorm, and then you can go." Someone falls through the bushes. Senri sighs as he sees Tomomi's cousin Akira. "I'll make sure she gets back too." Akira is followed shortly by her cousin, who has Akira's shirt clutched tightly and is glaring at Yui.

Tomomi growls at seeing the vampire near. "Yui, explain this."

She holds up the tabby cat. "She ran out of the dorm after a ball Nishimura threw. And it's really cold, so I couldn't just leave her out here..."

"But neither of you could put on actual pants and something more than a tank top?" She rubs her face a bit, obviously not in the mood to deal with it. "Get over here. We're going back to the dorm, and Shiki, get your jacket." Tomomi throws off her jacket and passes it to Yui. "I don't want your scent near hers." Akira is clutching a thin blanket around her, and Yui just begins to realize how cold she is.

Shiki takes back his jacket, and Yui wraps Tomomi's around her and kitten. "Thank you for the offer," Yui says to Shiki, bowing slightly. "I suppose I'll see you later." Yui runs to Tomomi, wrapping an around Akira, who is shivering more than she is.

Akira sends her a grateful smile before looking at the ground. "I think our movie is off this weekend between Tomomi and the cold we're bound to get."

"I think our life is off between the Tomomi and the cold we already have," Yui corrects.

"Damn straight."

Yui sneezes as she makes it to her dorm. The kitten is meowing pitifully in her arms, and her roommate is already asleep. Nishimura Momoko is beautiful, easily the most beautiful in the Day Class, and always gets her way. But she's a bitch to some people, and Yui is a part of those people. And to top it off, she's a light sleeper. Nishimura wakes up with a bit of a glare toward Yui. "Ugh. You found it."

"Yes, I found it." Yui sets the kitten on the ground, and it curls up in her bed. "No thanks to you." She lifts the covers, climbing in next to the kitten before reaching down for her gloves and heavy jacket. Nishimura prefers the cold to anything; Yui thinks she lived in Antarctica at one point. Yui strokes the kitten, thinking about names for her. "Green... Eggs... Seuss... Mari..." The cat purrs at Mari. "Mari. Cute little Mari."

Someone knocks on their door. Yui sighs, and both she and Nishimura get up to answer the door. Yui knows the girl well enough for her marks in class, and she sits next to her. They aren't friends, but they agree on certain things. Nakane Nanami stands with a smile, handing Yui a notebook she allowed Nanami to borrow for class. "Thanks, Yui."

"Thanks for returning it, Nanami," Yui says with a sneeze. Nanami shoots her a concerned look. "My kitten got out, and I had to go climb a tree to get her." Nanami giggles a bit, waving goodbye. She doesn't talk much, so most of their conversations consist of gestures and looks; Nanami is easy to read. The girl waves goodbye, and Yui waves back with a sigh as Nishimura begins her annoying rant about how she never gets a chance to sleep.

* * *

Yui gets to class before Nanami. So she sits patiently, waiting for the girl with glasses. But even Tomomi shows up before her, and Tomomi probably woke up early enough to take care of Akira. "Yui, get back to your dorm," she orders the girl softly. "I'll get your assignments." But Yui holds up her notebook. "Who is Nakane?"

This surprises Yui. Tomomi actually liked Nanami when she met her, and made an effort to make conversation with her when she had the chance. "Nanami? The girl I talk to in class all the time? We usually get in trouble for sharing notes and get away with cheating on tests?" Tomomi just stares blankly at her. "She should be here in a minute anyway."

But Nanami never shows. Neither does her boyfriend, Nobuyuki Yoshida. Yui sighs, getting up to leave the class as the teacher comes in, setting down her excuse from the nurse. She looks at one of the guys Nobuyuki usually hangs out with. "Have you seen Nobuyuki?" He gives her a confused look in return. Yui goes outside the classroom, listening to role.

Neither name appears on the roster.

* * *

Yui stays in her dorm for most of the weekend, sleeping through the days. Nishimura pissed her off too when she had a sleepover in their dorm. Yui doesn't remember exactly what she said, but two of the four girls that came over were crying. So she is so ready to get the hell out of there by Sunday when her fever finally breaks. "I'm leaving."

Yui tucks the kitten into her coat, unwilling to leave Mari with Nishimura for a second. Mari has developed a thing for scratching, and Nishimura is a great post when her mom is mad at her. The sun is down, but Yui supposes a moment of fresh air after the last three days is well earned. Besides, she can call Tomomi is she needs something since she's on patrol tonight to make sure the Classes don't do anything stupid.

Akira catches up with her, which means Tomomi is off campus. "We have an hour so long as Yuuki and Zero don't look for us." Yui smiles. "So, tomorrow do you want to go shopping for a dress? The Winter Formal is this Friday and everyone went yesterday."

"Of course they did. Nishimura and her idiots wouldn't shut the hell up about it."

Akira gives her a look, grabbing her elbow to stop her. "She wouldn't."

"She fucking did. I don't remember what I said, but I do remember making two girls cry, and I'm pretty sure she tried to drown my cat this morning in the sink." Akira rolls her eyes, obviously in agreement with Yui. Due to being friends with the slightly smaller girl, Nishimura doesn't care for Akira by default. "Hey, do I sit by anyone in class?"

Akira laughs, feeling her head. "Are you still sick, Yui? You sit at the end and no one has the seat next to you." Yui doesn't respond, and Akira quickly changes the conversation. "So, did you get any dirt on her? I mean, do you remember anything about what they were talking about?"

Yui shakes her head, trying to convince herself she's not crazy. 'Just don't think about it. You're not crazy, and you don't need to take any pills.' "I remember making two cry, and that is pretty much it for this weekend." Yui shivers through her jacket and jeans. "Let's go to the fountain. Race ya!" Yui takes off, going faster than Akira easily. Akira heaves a loud breath before following behind her.

Yui wins the race by a long distance. She can't even see Akira, but Yui knows she'll be there soon enough. Akira wouldn't just leave her. "Hey, Kawaguchi," someone says from a bit away. Yui sees three Night Class students, Aido, Kain, and Souen Ruka. "Didn't expect to see you out here so late. Did you cat run away again?" Yui points to her inner pocket where the kitten sleeps.

"She's a heavy sleeper," Yui says as she strokes the cat. Then she glances at Aido. "How do you know my name? Only way you can is through Tomomi, and she hates the Night Class. I don't know why though..."

Akira comes through the bushes with a skinned knee. "Damn it. Yui, come with me to the... well... shit." Yui is dragged away from the three members of the Night Class as Akira runs faster than Yui has seen her run. "Run, Yui!" The doll regains her balance, recovering from the shock and holding back questions. She goes as fast as Akira, who urges her forward. Yui skids on the ground, and a rock jabs into her palm.

Yui feels her shirt grabbed, and she snaps back roughly. Kain is holding on to her, and Yui sees a flash of red in his eyes. "Kira, run!" Yui shouts out to her friend. Akira stops, reaching into her jacket for something. "Kira, what are you doing? You can't yell at me to run- wait, how the hell did you get a blade into the Academy?! You're holding out on me!"

Kain grabs her palm, a bit of blood staining her hand from where she clenched it. Yui's eyes widen as his tongue comes out, flicking at the blood. She shivers as the cold touches his saliva, and she struggles. His fangs come out, and Yui freezes for just a moment. Akira holds a long dagger in her hand, but it's obviously just for Tomomi to feel safer about her cousin to the vampires. Which begs the question of why she actually carries it when Tomomi isn't around...

With that question in mind, Yui jerks her elbow back, and Kain lets go of her. The girl runs to Akira, grabbing her arm. "You know, the next time you know a myth exists, just tell me." But Aido grabs onto Akira, taking advantage of her unbalance. A gun appears next to his temple. Yui glares hard at Zero, finding anyone to be a threat. Aido lets go of Akira.

"You have some explaining to do, Momamoto." Yui looks at Akira, breathing hard. "Such as why you have an anti-vampire weapon and put a student in danger."

"She didn't put me in danger!" Yui shouts at him. "I came at my own accord. She didn't know I was going out until it was too late. She ran to stop me." Zero knows she's lying, but it's her story that she'll stick to. And Akira knows better than to defy Yui when she's telling a lie. Kuran Kaname appears, putting his hand on Yui's shoulder. Yui freezes, tensing up a bit at his touch.

But he pretends not to notice. "Kiryuu, take these two to Headmaster Cross. I'll deal with these three. Senri, go find Ruka for me."

Zero follows orders, but not without making sure to hold his gun to Aido's temple for a moment longer than necessary as a promise. He grabs Yui's and Akira's arms, leading them a bit roughly. Yui keeps her face calm and collected, but Akira is obviously feeling guilty. The Headmaster isn't happy with either of them when they enter his office. "What happened?"

Yui crosses her arms, and Akira splits her eyes to the side. "I wanted to go to the fountain," Yui says. "I heard it's really pretty at night, so I wanted to look. Akira saw me leaving and followed, trying to convince me to go back since we both just got over a cold. She thought I could use the extra rest since I was worse off than she was. I refused and ran, because I'm faster than Akira.

"Akira found me minutes later at the fountain where the three vampires were. I didn't know they were vampires, and Akira had a skinned knee that was bleeding slightly. She freaked, and tried dragging me along. I split my palm on a rock when I fell forward, and we ran. Kain caught me, I got out. Then Zero showed up when Aido caught up to Akira."

"Is this true, Akira?" Yui's friend nods. "Explain to me this, Akira, and don't ask Yui to answer. Why did you have an anti-vampire weapon?"

Akira answers, "Tomomi asked me carry it. She said if I ever go out at night, even to the lobby, that she feels a little safer knowing I have it. So I brought it with me. I didn't know it was anything special." Yui finds this hard to believe. "Before you ask, I ran because I saw their eyes go red. It wasn't right. I thought they were demons or something."

The Headmaster sighs. "We'll erase their memories of the night."

The door opens, and Tomomi walks in, glaring hard at the two girls. Yui faces up to Tomomi, and Akira feels tears threaten her eyes, hiding in the shadows. Yui doesn't know what to expect as Tomomi walks to the duo, seeing the anger written clearly. But it disappears as she hugs them both, clutching them tightly. "I was so worried. Akira, you know better! And Yui, why would you go out?" The kitten meows. "Mari, shut up."

Kuran opens the door. "I'll take care of their memories."

"Don't worry about Akira's," Tomomi says. "She lied about not knowing, as I refused to inform you of her knowledge. She can use it as a lesson to never do it again. As for Yui... she won't endanger the Night Class, but I won't stop you."

Yui looks at Kuran, who gestures her to him. She glances at Tomomi before walking forward until she reaches him. "Why should I trust you to not tell anyone else about the Night Class secret?"

"Because I'm terrified," Yui admits openly. "I'm terrified, and I won't drag anyone else into knowing this. I'll take those nightmares on by myself. Besides, my cousin will be here after the break, and I'd rather be able to protect her. She does as I ask, but only with reason. If I tell her it's dangerous, she'll take me by my word. But I can't tell her that if I don't remember."

Kuran watches her for a full minute. "That's not enough reason." His hands glows for a second, and Yui falls forward, asleep. He watches her for a just a moment, and then looks for Tomomi and Akira's reactions. Tomomi is understanding of it all, and Akira is guilty faced, probably thinking the worst could have happened. "She should wake up in the morning as usual. Work on your lying skills, Momamoto."

* * *

Yui awakens in her bed, sweating and panting. She presses a hand to her head where Kuran touched her. It takes her a few moments to know something is missing from her memory. Just a few moments to know what exactly is going on in her head as she questions herself. Then it all comes back to her at once, like when you realize you left the milk out on the counter. "Oh, my God..."

'The Night Class is full of vampires.'


	4. Takenaka Daisuke

Chapter Four- Takenaka Daisuke

Daisuke perks up at the smell of blood, a habit born from spending so much time with vampires, as a vampire. Rima looks up beside him, reading over his shoulder. He brushes his silver hair from his silver eyes, unsure of who exactly is bleeding but knowing the smell is familiar. "It smells vaguely like Suzuki. It must be her cousin," Rima says, answering his unasked question. It's funny how she can read him like that

But another scent joins it, and Rima's eyes glow red. Daisuke takes a water bottle from next to him, throwing a tablet inside. He offers it to Rima, and she gladly takes a sip. "It must be their small friend. The one who was searching for her kitten the other night and got sick." He flips the page. "I think Shiki liked her. Or at least the smell of her." But she looks just as delicious to him too, one of the sweeter types of people to his kind.

"She does smell nice," Rima admits, taking another sip before handing it back to Daisuke. He takes a sip of the bitter liquid, hiding his wince. "So does Suzuki's cousin." She takes a deep breath, controlling herself well. The silver haired boy takes another drink, handing it back to her. "You know, I think Tomomi would be mad if she heard our conversation about their blood."

"She is mad," Suzuki says, entering the room. Her blonde hair is pulled up into a high ponytail, and she's wearing all black. It picks at Daisuke's curiosity as Koizuma is the one who's hunting tonight. "I would appreciate all conversation about my cousin and my good friend be over between vampires. I don't even know why you're talking about them right now."

"They're bleeding," Daisuke supplies. "And they smell great." Not to Daisuke, but it's the comments like that that fool Suzuki. He takes another drink, handing it to Rima again. Suzuki growls, leaving the room to go take care of the situation with her cousin and her friend. Daisuke sighs out, looking at Rima. He's taken again by her beauty for a moment, but then he remembers the question he was going to ask. "Do you think she'd ever let us take a drop from her cousin?"

Rima shakes her head. "Not a chance." Daisuke watches her a second longer. She is his only problem with being in the Night Class. He watches her more than the rest, and she's of little consequence to what he needs to know. Then he returns his attention back to his book, waiting for the sky to turn pink so Rima can leave. But he has a long time before that happens.

Rima's hair tickles his cheek, and he subconsciously focuses on it, freezing as he turns the page. "What is it?" Daisuke flips it entirely, mumbling. But he knows half of his attention is the area of softness on his cheek, the other half reading but not quite comprehending the words. Ever since he arrived, he found a companion in Rima, but she has most of her attention on Shiki Senri rather than Daisuke. So he keeps it to himself for that reason among others.

But it's hard for him to just let go of her altogether. There's something special in the model. Maybe it's the way she can seem so aloof but be so loyal to her friends. Maybe it's the way she worries over him, Takuma, and Senri, especially Senri. Or maybe it's just her unnatural beauty Daisuke isn't quite used to just yet. Regardless, she's different compared to the others, and a good different at that.

She offers a pocky, and Daisuke takes it though he loathes the taste of strawberry. Or he used to. Now it's as sweet as her, if not almost as sweet as she is. He's surprised by how pathetic he himself is.

She makes his mission truly hard.

* * *

"Daisuke, do you have any news?"

"They don't know of us yet," he answers, picking up a gold chalice. The room is filled with them, and various other items he has an excess of. "Kuran Kaname doesn't even suspect me of anything. He is, however, coming down hard on another vampire. She's half human. I'm sure she'll be done soon enough though, and his attention will be directed to more important matters."

The voice is grinning during the next words. "I already took everything from him. So his attention will be fully on me when I make my moves. Kuran Rido is no longer a problem." Daisuke sighs heavily. "What was that, son? Do you disapprove?"

"You still need more power, father," Daisuke explains. "A few humans and a heavily weakened Pureblood will not make you near powerful enough to take on the people at this Academy, especially is you want to rule the vampires and the Hunter Society." His father laughs at his son's words. "What would you have me do next, father?"

He doesn't answer for a moment, pondering the thought. "You're right about my power source. I need more than what I'm getting. You said you can get into the Hunter Society HQ?" Daisuke nods. "Then do it. If I can't have vampires, I want the next best thing. My kind is dying out after all." Daisuke nods once again. "Do you have anyone in mind?"

He thinks for a moment. "Two, actually. Suzuki Tomomi and Kiryuu Zero will make excellent snacks for you. It helps that they're powerful and easy enough for me to grab." He sighs. "I'll get lower ones until it's convenient that they go missing. I have the feeling one of her little friends will remember her, and I could use the practice for when we get both of them. Suzuki is in love with Kiryuu."

His father laughs. "Love always taste wonderful, and it's stronger than other emotions. It's a lot like hate in a way." It dies down. "Can this Kiryuu fall in love with the girl? That will make everything so much easier." It isn't a question for Daisuke. His father expects the couple to be in complete and utter love with one another. And Daisuke will deliver. "I want them soon."

"I will, father." Daisuke is dismissed, returning to his bed in his room. He looks out the window to see it's late afternoon. A knock sounds at the door.

"Hurry up, Daisuke!" Takuma calls. Daisuke nods, concocting a way to make sure they both fall in love as soon as possible. Winter break is a wonderful time of the year. A time where most of the students go home, and a time where he can make excuses for anyone who can actually remember the missing teens. It'll be easy for him to do it, and he knows it. Plus, they have so much emotion his father will be content for at least a month.

Yes, he decides. Everything is going right for once.

* * *

Daisuke waves to the girls who shout his name, taking in their auras and licking his lips. Rima and Senri are next to him, both as stoic as usual as the girls shout for the vampires of the Night Class. His eyes search for Kawaguchi, Momamoto, and Suzuki. He finds them, taking in Kawaguchi. Her aura has changed, with a deep imprint of orange- fear. 'Why would she be afraid?'

Then he realizes exactly why she would be afraid. His eyes narrow a fraction. "She remembers." But her face is collected, not giving a damn thing away. He admires the girl for it, but his mumble attracts the attention of Senri, and he follows Daisuke's daze. Kawaguchi sees them staring, and she politely flips the bird at them. Daisuke chuckles under his breath. She'll be fun to play with when everything is said and done.

"What should we do about her?" Senri asks.

"We'll leave her be. We have as many people here as normal, and she isn't a threat," Daisuke answers, flicking his silver hair from his face. "Besides, she's a little girl. Worst case we'll kill her."

But it's as the girl is walking away Daisuke's eyes land on his first target. His lips spread into a smirk, and he continues on with the class, hiding his true feelings by reading a book and halving his attention between planning and walking, making it seem like he's reading.


	5. First Hunter Caualty

Chapter Five- The First Hunter Casualty

Akira is in trouble with Tomomi. But so is Yui. Yui already admitted to remembering the whole thing, and Tomomi has given them both specific instructions to not mention it to anyone. So, Tomomi agreed to go with them for their shopping trip as she would serve as Honorary Disciplinary Committee Member for the dance. As the one with the money, she has to approve.

Akira comes out in a purple dress the guy there picked out. It's strapless and goes down to her knees. Tomomi is blank faced, and Yui is looking at it with distasteful. "How do you like this one?" she asks, nervously picking at the fabric.

"You look like a plum," Yui says. "A really skinny plum. It's... Just no. That does not flatter you at all." Akira sighs, going back into the changing room. Yui is next, so she gets to have her revenge soon. She looks through the dresses suggested before stopping at one. She pulls it out with a smile, changing into it as quickly as she can. Looking in the mirror, she can't help the smile that lights up her face.

It's perfect.

Yui has a big smile on her face as she catches sight of Akira, but Tomomi's expression is even better. Akira hasn't ever really grown up to Tomomi sometimes, so for her to look so pretty is putting Tomomi in an awkward older sister position. Akira looks down and back up at them. "Soo... I'll take it as an approval."

"Silence does not mean approval," Yui says. "So I'll say yes, we approve." Akira flips her hair over her shoulder, turning back to wave at Yui in a fail sexy way. Yui just kind of stands there, blinking. "I'm sorry. I don't swing that way." Akira makes an indignant sound before going into the changing room once more and coming back with her uniform on.

Yui goes next, helping the girls put up the dresses while the guy there picks out more for Yui. Her long black hair is pulled up in a ponytail, something she rarely does out in public. She goes out in an orange dress. Tomomi and Akira like it, but Yui just doesn't feel it now she's in the dress. "I like it, and I think you look great in it." Then Akira asks, "How are you wearing your hair?"

"I was hoping you'd French braid it for me," Yui answers, shaking her hair. "I just don't like it. I'll get this green dress I found in there. Give me a minute." Yui goes back and switches the dress, coming back out. She looks in the mirror, twirling around. It goes all the way to the ground, and she'll need to have it hemmed.

"I like it," Tomomi says. "But I think you can do better than that. You don't need a short dress like the last one. Long ones work for you." Yui takes the advice as she goes back in, setting it in a maybe pile. She picks through the dresses, landing on a soft pink one. She goes out.

"Back in. You are not looking like a true doll when you go to the dance," Akira says, looking through the dresses. "Literally, I wanted to play with you just now. You are not wearing that... Here. Try this one." Akira throws a dress in Yui's hands, closing the door for her to change. Yui holds it out in front of her, realizing she'd skipped over it. But now she sees the whole thing, and it doesn't look quite as bad.

Akira grins as Yui comes out. "Damn, I am good." Yui smiles back, feeling beautiful in the dress. Tomomi nods her approval, and Yui changes back into her uniform. 'This place has to make a fortune off of the girls from the Academy...' Yui thinks. She pulls up a sock from one of the girl uniforms, sighing a bit. 'And I imagine the boys come with them because there are rentals here.'

Yui exits the changing room. "Okay, so you're both taken care of," Tomomi says, trying to get away from it. Akira and Yui share a glance before dragging her back. "No! No! I refuse to do this! I don't wear dresses! HEY, CASHIER GUY, I'M A FOX! THIS IS WHAT THE FUCKING FOX SAYS! HE SAYS HE'S A FUCKING FOX." The guy at the cashier just smiles at her, turning up the radio going through the store, which coincidentally plays 'Turn Down For What', and goes back to work.

Akira sits Tomomi down, and Yui goes through finding dresses of various colors. She sticks to mostly darker colors, knowing the blonde's preferences. Yui places the dresses in the changing room, and Akira walks with Tomomi there, making sure she doesn't break for it and just leave the money to pay for it. She knocks on the door, and Akira opens it. "I hate this one."

"Then why are you looking for our opinion? Get back in there." Akira pushes her back inside, slamming the door before her cousin could retaliate. Yui shakes her head a bit, and Tomomi knocks on the door again in a different dress. Akira takes one look at it. "You look nice."

"It's comfortable, but... I feel like it's too dark? I don't know, can you be too dark for a dance?" Akira and Yui share a glance before shrugging a bit. "Fine. I'll try a different one." Tomomi goes back inside, picking out another dress. Yui looks again, going through the dresses. She finds a dark green one, and holds it up to Akira to see how it'll look with her cousin's hair color.

"Holy shit. Tomomi, try this one." Akira throws it in, ignoring Tomomi's glare and shutting the door again. She comes out a few minutes later, and Yui and Akira gasp at how pretty she is in the dress. "That's the one, Tomomi. That's it. We'll worry about masks tomorrow." The blonde heaves a sigh of relief, changing back before buying the items. The teacher supervising unlocks the car, and they drive back to the Academy.

* * *

Minoru is tired of his dorm. He's tired of his stupid roommate. He's tired of everything going on with the behavior of the Level Es in general. And he's tired of being tired. His homework isn't done, his clothes are all over the floor, and he's relaxing in his bed shirtless. Akira is supposed to over, he remembers a bit drowsily. But he couldn't care any less.

His mind drifts along, but he doesn't understand why. He almost always makes sure to keep the room clean, even doing some of his roommate's work since there's so little of it as he's almost never there. But the room is a mess on his side, and he doesn't even care. Something has to be wrong, but he doesn't seem quite willing enough to do or say anything about it.

There's a knock on his door, and Minoru gets out of bed. He runs a hand through his midnight blue hair before opening it. There's no one there. Minoru shrugs before hearing a sound at the end of the hallway. His golden eyes narrow, and he grabs a jacket before following the sound. Once again, there's nothing there. He shakes his head as another sound comes from the end of the next hallway near the stair case, a shadow following soon.

Minoru follows again, pulling his jacket on. It's snowing outside, and he has the sudden feeling that's where he's going. 'Outside where?' he asks himself. But the sound at the end of the staircase, like someone jumping off the bottom step, possesses him to keep following the movements of whoever is out there. 'Must be a student. They can't go outside after curfew.'

Eventually, Minoru finds himself in the forest surrounding the Academy. His breath is visible among the frozen water around him. "You were terribly easy to attract," a voice says beside him. He comes from the shadows, practically solidifying into being. "At this rate, father will be pleased." Minoru pulls a gun from his pocket, pointing it at the boy.

He's short and has white hair, his onyx eyes are focused. "Who are you?" Minoru asks, unable to sense him. "And why can't I sense you?"

"My name is of no importance," he replies, a bit annoyed at him. "Don't point that thing at me, Hunter. I'm no vampire." Two others appear beside him, identical looking. Their eyes are slanted and indigo with curly brown hair. The short one sighs. "Just hurry up and take him. I'm getting hungry, and not for normal food. It doesn't help how delicious he looks."

One of them clicks his tongue. "Don't be like that, Shiro." Minoru shoots the one they called 'Shiro' in the chest where the heart is.

Shiro looks down at the bullet dims. "Was that supposed to hurt?" He disappears from sight for just a moment, and Minoru searches for him. When he speaks next, his voice rebounds off the trees. "Shota, can you still heal him I hurt him?" The one who hasn't spoken nods, and Minoru looks down as his body jerks. A bloodied hand sticks out, taking out one of his lungs. "This is what it means to hurt someone."

Minoru falls to the ground in shock and pain. A hand blocks out all light for a moment as he can't breathe. Slowly but surely, he loses consciousness.

* * *

He wakes up in chains. The boy with onyx eyes sits in front of him, bored and stoic. "You're awake. I must admit, I didn't think you were so strong. Father will love your soul." His eyes are flecked with jealousy. "The love you harbor for the girl... It's delicious. I envy father for having such a pleasure... But I understand it's necessary." Minoru flinches back as Shiro caresses his face, seeing something that isn't him at all.

"Shiro, father's getting impatient. The students aren't satisfying him. Jiro is making them love him with ease. This one needs to be better than the rest as his first Hunter." Minoru guesses this is Shota. "Do what you have to to make him hate you, to make him absolutely loathe you." Shiro smirks, and Shota nods. "We'll need him within the hour."

Shiro turns his smirk to him, and Minoru braces himself against the boy. "My human side loves a lot of things," he starts. "Sweets, movies, books, helping others. But my other side is so much more sadistic than that. The side I've embraced is so much more sadistic than that. And I'm already imagining the wonderful things we'll do to your friends.

"I've examined your memories. You've never seen Tomomi cry, and you've never heard Yui scream, and you dread the day Akira dies. I want you to form a scenario in your mind, Minoru." The chained boy finds he has no choice. "Tomomi on her knees with tears streaming down her cheeks, bodies all around her, the bodies of those you protect. Yui off a few feet away, shrieking as she's put through Hell, her voice going hoarse as it yearns to go louder and louder to release itself of the fear. And Akira, her blue and green eyes staring at the ceiling lifelessly, her chest no longer moving, her lips no longer smiling, as she rests forever in your arms with her dying breath repeating in your head. 'Minoru, help me.'"

Minoru lurches forward, snarling in Shiro's face, "Don't you fucking touch them!"

Shiro, unafraid, leans forward. "I'll do more than touch them, Minoru. I'll put them through their misery and make them wish they were dead." A pool of hatred stirs in his stomach as he tries to force his arms to move, to attack the boy in front of him. Shiro chuckles. "Oh, the things I could do to you right now. And I have an hour to do them. It's only been five minutes, you know that?"

Minoru glares hard at him. "I won't die here."

"You're mistaken, Minoru, because you're already dead here," Shiro says, shifting slightly. "You're dead. Your body is lying somewhere on the surface, and no one has any memory of you. Not even Akira, Tomomi, or Yui." He chuckles. "Don't worry. Eventually Tomomi and Zero will be down here too, poor tortured souls. But we'll leave them alive, in a coma, just to give them hope. And when we rise with father at full strength, he'll consume their bodies too."

His eyes widen, and he can't believe it. But it would make sense if it were true. He looks at the floor, shaking with anger and hatred. Shiro drags his gaze from the ground to his roughly. "You know, a cute little boy like you shouldn't ever go to waste. It helps because you hate me and my brothers, you hate vampires, you feel love for a girl, and you miss your mother. The only thing left to instill in you is fear, and father will be delighted." Minoru tries to move back away from Shiro as he realizes what he means. "Heh. And now it begins. A soul soaked in fear is the best in my opinion."

Minoru is at his full mercy as Shiro dives into his lips, treating him roughly and hurting him. Shiro bites his lip, drawing blood, and gains access to his mouth. His hand moves to his chest as Minoru doesn't respond. The pressure from his hand increases until Minoru feels a terrible ache in his chest, almost like it's bleeding from the sheer pressure of Shiro's hand. Shiro chuckles as he gets what he wants. Breaking away slightly, Shiro mumbles, "I told you, I'm a sadistic bastard."

* * *

Minoru sits on his knees now, a weird blood-like substance all over the floor. He's been violated and is crying as something that can only be described as a demon is above him, merely a black mass. "Wha-what are you?" Minoru asks, fear crackling through him.

He lands on the floor, taking the form of a skeleton bathed in a liquid Minoru doesn't want to think about. Vomit threatens him, but it never comes. "What difference does it make? You're already dead."

Minoru can say nothing more as he's slowly ripped apart limb by limb, watching as the demon ate at him, and unable to do a thing except scream and cry.


	6. Eavesdropping

A/N: I never realized how well Draco/Hermione fans could be at editing scenes for them XD Congrats to all of you out there who have made one, and if you haven't, then you should watch one sometime.

Chapter Six- Eavesdropping

Daisuke sighs as he takes another blood tablet. Shiro appears in the shadows of his room as the night has come in the early evening. He throws a soul at Daisuke, a small girl who doesn't look too appetizing to him. "We delivered the Hunter as promised. Tell us when you have more targets."

"Did you enjoy him?" Daisuke asks, knowing his brother well. Shiro smirks. "You're welcome, brother." Daisuke takes the girl by the arm, sucking in her soul in it's entirety. Shiro watches him for a moment, wondering how Daisuke can stand being around the vampires. It's hard for them to read one another as they're of the same blood. But Daisuke has learned to read more than auras. "Tell me, did father like him? I tried to get someone I know for him."

"He appreciates the sacrifice," Shiro replies. "He's happy you were so willing. He was also quite manipulative. All I had to do was mention those three girls, and he was suddenly very willing to hate me. The fear came in when I abused him a bit." Daisuke nods. "I'll be back in a week. Father will require more by that point." Shiro disappears into the shadows once more, and Daisuke moves out of the way of a car.

Three figures step out. "Thanks, teach," Suzuki says. Momamoto and Kawaguchi are waiting for her. Daisuke knows he needs to know Suzuki better than he already does. The trio hunting for father might be strong, and they might be smart, but they were not going to get Suzuki using their normal methods. Suzuki knows when to take the bait deep down inside, and she's protective of everyone she loves. As the better Hunter, Daisuke would rather they go for her second, but she'd know.

He follows her and the girls, unknown to them because he's not a vampire, rather a half demon. He's surprised to see two vampires waiting for them, one being Senri and the other being Aido Hanabusa. Daisuke watches as Kiryuu Zero takes hold of Suzuki's arm, allowing the vampires alone with their respective conversing partner. Suzuki is shaking, trembling a bit more than normal. "They're fine, Tomomi. We're right here for them is something happens."

Daisuke stretches his influence, his blood much stronger than all of his brothers' combined. He won't say he's invincible, but he will say he's damn near it. But Kawaguchi Yui's conversation is what really interests him, what he's really after her. Suzuki and Kiryuu can be dealt with later, but she won't have this conversation twice. "You're afraid of me," Senri acknowledges.

Kawaguchi lets out a breath, crossing her arms. "Can you blame me?" He doesn't reply. "Look, we wouldn't be having this conversation if you didn't know. You'd probably be content never talking to me, and I would be too. I remember what you are." Daisuke Shadows next to her, staying in the darkest shade of the tree where even Senri can't see. The small girl stands up to him, her black hair messy as it hangs to a bit below her waist.

But Senri isn't threatening her. "What exactly do you remember? If Dorm President altered your memory, then I can erase it as an Aristocratic vampire." She keeps her arm crossed, her posture showing no fear but her aura a completely different story. The girl is terrified, Daisuke notes. "Kawaguchi, if you could tell me then you won't have to be afraid."

"I'm not going to let you take my memory away. Tell your precious Dorm President I don't mean to threaten any of you. Tell him the only reason I have for doing anything to you, even so much as having a conversation, is for when Sachiko gets here and you do something to make me angry. My memory hasn't been altered. I remember no matter what."

"It seems like you're not supposed to remember a lot of things," Senri observes openly. Daisuke is quite interested in what she has to say. "Fine, don't tell me. But just know I can help you if someone is threatening you."

Kawaguchi sighs. "Students are disappearing, and no one can remember except me." Daisuke brushes his silver hair from his eyes, looking at her closely. She's nervous, unsure if she even wants to admit this. "My classmate came to my dorm room on Thursday night to return a notebook. She's not really observant, and she gave me her notebook on accident. As you know, I was sick, so I went to class to get my work and give it back. Tomomi liked her the few times they spoke, but she didn't even recognize the name. It wasn't on the roster."

Daisuke sighs heavily. She can't forget because memory spells have absolutely no effect. "I don't doubt you," Senri says. "But I think the parents would have called."

"I don't think even the parents remember," Kawaguchi says, a tear slipping out. "Nanami was a sweet girl, really. And no one remembers her for it. It makes me so mad!" She kicks a rock near Daisuke's tree, knocking off a bit of bark. "But it makes me wonder, now that I know what the Night Class is, if one of you did it."

"We would have to erase memory one at a time, find her parents, erase her parents' memory, and hide the bodies in a single night while keeping up with out studies," Senri says, and Kawaguchi sees how it makes perfect sense. "You should ask Suzuki to teach you how to protect yourself if you're going to ward us off from your cousin."

"I will," she answers, tears pricking at her eyes a bit. Daisuke watches Senri, and Senri takes in everything about the small girl. "Can I trust at least you'll stay away from her?" He doesn't answer. "If I can't do that, I suppose you'll tell your Dorm President about me remembering." Then the tears start to flow, her terror finally showing. But there's a hint of blue flickering among the fear, getting bigger and bigger.

Senri is lost, unsure of what to do, as Suzuki walks through the brush to find the crying girl. Momamoto is nearby. Suzuki looks over her quickly, Momamoto asking, "What'd you say to her?" in a rather angry voice.

"I didn't say anything at all," Senri says, keeping a straight face. "She's afraid of me, and I didn't think she remembered. I won't report it to Dorm Pres, but anyone else who learns she remembers will." Then he walks out just as simply, and Daisuke leaves the scene like a ghost disappearing.

* * *

"You chose a good one, son." His father is happy, satisfied. "What more could you possibly have for me?"

"Not good news," Daisuke replies, pushing down his fear. "Kawaguchi Yui remembers the victims we've taken." Daisuke begins pacing around nervously, his heart wanting for his father to rise and take everything. But this girl can destroy it all by remembering. "Memory spells don't work on her, even a Pureblood's. Everything we have can fall apart-"

"She's a human girl, a young one at that," his father interrupts. Daisuke gapes at how unthreatened his father is by this information. "Humans are foolish creatures, son. If she tries anything, all they'll know to do is to lock her up from society, thinking she'll sacrifice her friends for me." He sighs, relaxed and happy. "If she tells them anything pertaining to our plan, and a single vampires believes her, kill the vampire. I don't care how."

Daisuke runs a hand through his hair. "It'll make things difficult. Eventually more than the vampires will believe her. The Hunter society will notice their dwindling numbers at some point, and the Level Es are acting strange enough for the Association to send them to take care of them." His father urges him to explain. "They've begun traveling in large groups. Almost never do they have more than three, but they're finding six or seven at a time. All recent changed humans are falling faster than usual, even with regular feedings and the blood tablets."

The demon is quiet for a long time. "Changed humans are spectacular creatures." Daisuke doesn't speak, waiting for his father to continue on. "They're vampires. But their mind can't take the strain of the hunger, and the body becomes dependent on it; an addiction for lack of better words. So they slowly go mad, their hunger for blood increasing more and more until they finally crack."

Daisuke watches his father stand up. "You have one among your school, one who is sinking quickly. You wish to offer to me the Touch of Madness all changed humans have. Remember, what I continuously eat I become immune to. If I can keep his soul, I'll be nearly immortal to the Touch."

"Father, I'm already working it out. I'll have Shiro watch him, and I'll watch her. He's smart," Daisuke says with a shrug. "We'll get them together soon." His father smiles, terrifying to Daisuke, but in the most amazing of ways. "I won't fail, father." He nods, and Daisuke is dismissed, sitting in class once more, Rima shaking his shoulder in order to get his attention.

"You can blank out so bad," Aido complains a bit. "And Momamoto probably won't come near me ever again. This just is not my day." He sighs, placing his head on his hands. Daisuke glares at him slightly before returning to his book, reading the page and flipping it for Rima, her question in her eyes and completely ignored to the point she stops reading with him.

Daisuke is can feel her disappointment emanating from her, making him sigh. "Why wouldn't she speak to you ever again?"

"I freaked her out," Aido admits. "She said she wanted to see my fangs, so I... let her. Suzuki didn't like it however." He runs a hand through his hair. "And she's really cute..."

"You should've known her Vampire Hunter cousin would have something to say about," Souen Ruka says, flicking her hair. "It was pretty obvious when the word Vampire Hunter and cousin were in the same sentence." She's practically mocking him for doing something so stupid, Daisuke thinks, finding it a bit obnoxious.

"They weren't though." Aido pouts a bit. "Suzuki and cousin were, but they're usually in the same sentence."

"Ruka has a point, Hanabusa," Kain says, and Daisuke sighs heavily, muttering in agreement with the duo. Aido drops his head on the desk. "She'll probably talk to you before she dies. If Suzuki dies before her. Which she's a Huntress, so it can be expected." Daisuke catches sight of another silver haired boy, closing his eyes and blowing out a deep breath.

"You should be careful about what you say about Hunters. One is sitting outside our door right now." Kiryuu glares at him. Daisuke knows the fact of their distant relationship pisses him off so much he can barely stand being around Daisuke. "Especially Suzuki. I doubt Kiryuu will like what you have to say unless it's normal, human-like compliments."

He glares a while longer before going back to what he was doing, and Daisuke returns to his book. "I feel you two would like each other in another life," Rima comments.

"We probably would," Daisuke agrees. "But this isn't another life. It's the only life I've been given, and same goes for Kiryuu. Maybe we can agree on something in the future." Rima nods, and Daisuke watches her out the corner of his eyes, happy with just being near her. Even when she doesn't particularly like him, she's great to be around.

Hopefully his father doesn't see.


	7. Reassurances, Curiosity, and That Cat

A/N: This one is kind of starting the relationships so it can evolve as the story goes. Since Daisuke already knows a bit(more than these three idiots anyway) of how he feels, he isn't really in this chapter, so neither is Rima. Shit's gonna go down soon enough. It's also going to switch between them, but as it changes scenes between the girls, it'll have the horizontal line deal so it isn't too confusing.

Chapter Seven- Reassurance, Curiosity, and That Damn Cat

Tomomi watches her two friends go. The teacher agreed to take the dresses to their dorms later after "checking" them, basically saying they haven't stolen it and keeping the receipts to prove it if anyone comes asking. Zero's hand is wrapped around Tomomi's upper arm. She tries to hide the look of helplessness she experiences at this. The last time Yui was alone, she was almost attacked by two vampires, and the last time Akira was with Aido, he was trying to take from her neck.

"They'll be fine," Zero says. There's not a hint of anything on his face, but Tomomi knows he can feel it inside. Ever since the incident with Hio Shizuka, Tomomi knows he has absolutely no choice about falling to Level E any longer. She knows he didn't take her blood, and it eats away inside her when she sees him with other vampires or when he's out at night. "Why are you staring? Trying to make sure I'm not a Level E?"

"I'd rather not kill you," admits Tomomi. "But I'm not staring. Just looking." She looks down at his hand with a blush. "Would you mind?" Zero lets go of her a bit too quickly, as though she sounded disgusted when she asked. Tomomi stares into the underbrush in which her friends have disappeared into, and she hears a sigh behind her. Though she's not looking at him, she knows he's watching her.

"I don't know why you're so worried," he says. "You leave this place all the time and she's been fine." Tomomi doesn't answer to him, staring at the ground. She tried to stay out of the transfer vampire's way, even refusing to acknowledge the girl when they crossed paths. But she hadn't known Zero's connection to the vampire, and ignored him when he asked for help to keep Yuuki away from her. "Your friend Yui has only had this one problem with them."

Tomomi kicks at the ground. "Don't bother with your empty words. I know you're still pissed from when I ignored your pleas about Hio." She sighs. "And you don't even know them very well. A good morning every day and a vague remembrance do not two friendships make. You don't care, just as I didn't."

"They're part of the Day Class," he says.

Tomomi shoots, "And they would be terrified if they knew what you were. Hell, Akira is sometimes, and Yui doesn't even know." He has nothing to say to that, and Tomomi regrets her words quickly. "I-I'm sorry. That was rude and uncalled for and not entirely true. Akira doesn't think you'd ever hurt her, and... Well, Yui doesn't know."

"But the chance is always there."

"That's why I'm here," Tomomi tells him, turning to face him. His gaze is dark, and he obviously hates this conversation. "I know you've put your life in Yuuki's hands. It's all I heard when you were having trouble controlling the thirst. But if there comes a moment when she isn't around and you want to find a way out, then I'll do my job. It'll either be a mercy job or you'll attack Akira."

Tomomi is going to leave to go back to her room to wait when Zero forces her around, grabbing her by her shoulders. "And if I attack you?"

The blonde looks at the ground, trying her words carefully, an entire thought process going into them. "You've endured so much, Zero. If you attacked me now, you'd be able to back it up because you're so afraid of yourself, and because you _can_ stop yourself. If you attacked me as a Level E, I'd... have no choice but to kill you." She looks back up, her blue eyes meeting Zero's lilac orbs. "I would have no choice to kill you, but it would hurt a hell of a lot because I'm not afraid of you. I know you won't sink so low."

He pushes her against the tree, slowly going closer to Tomomi's neck. The blonde tenses up, closing her eyes and controlling her breathing. Tomomi feels his breath on her neck, feeling the need to push him away. "You're telling me you're not afraid of me right now?" Then it clicks in her head. Tomomi opens her eyes, relaxing her shoulders. Zero moves back, looking at Tomomi with surprise.

"I've never been bit," she says. "Wrist, neck, ankle, no where. I wasn't afraid of you. I was afraid it'd hurt." It's a lie, but he doesn't have to know that. She was afraid of him for just a moment. She reaches up, pushing Zero's arms down. Tomomi smiles, something rarely seen on her when she's not around Akira, and even then it doesn't happen. When she lets go, the smile dies, and she looks at her watch. "Damn kid. If I walk in on a make out session, I'm going to have the talk with her again."

And she walks away, leaving Zero alone to wonder how a girl like that exists. One who has absolutely no fear of a vampire when it's right at her neck. Afraid of the bite? He shakes his head and leaves the area, continuing to patrol, blissfully unaware of the lies Tomomi told him to reassure his self confidence.

* * *

Hanabusa is a bit awkward when he plans to apologize but doesn't know the exact words to say it. Akira giggles a bit as he scratches the back of his head. "You know, it only takes two words to apologize, and I'll be fine with them." Hanabusa takes the moment to marvel how she looks so much like Suzuki Tomomi but sounds nothing like her. Tomomi sounds hard and strong, but this girl sounds light and fun.

Akira stops at his next words, frowning a bit. "Do you understand what could have happened, Momamoto? I could've taken all of your blood and left you there to die, and then do the same thing to Kawaguchi. Aren't you afraid of us now? Aren't you uncomfortable being around a vampire? You should be."

Akira paces a moment. Then she walks towards him. "First," she starts, holding up a single finger, "my name is Akira, not Momamoto. Second, I do understand what could've happened. Third, you would've been stopped before you could kill us. Fourth, no, I'm not afraid of you. And lastly, I'm around a vampire all the time. Zero's one too, even if he is a Level D. Besides, all I have to do is scream, and Tomomi will be here in just a second."

Hanabusa stares at her for a full minute. "You are an impossible human." Akira just smiles at him, standing back up. "So that's what Suzuki would look like if she knew how to smile. I like her having a double." Then she glares a bit at him. "That is so eerily like her..."

"Don't say she doesn't smile," Akira grits out. "Because she does. Excuse the hell out of her if she doesn't like to do it." Hanabusa smirks at her language, and Akira gives him a bland look. "My cursing is as bad as my cousin's. Do not underestimate my ability to make you feel insulted when I'm actually giving you a compliment." Then she stops as Hanabusa opened his mouth to say something.

He catches her gaze, pointed to her fangs. "Have you ever seen them before?" She shakes her head. "Do you want to?" Akira hesitates for just a moment, a bit nervous as she looks into his big blue eyes to find a hint of hostility or intent. She nods, and he stretches out a hand. "You'll need to be close to see them." Akira steps closer to him, nervous and slightly afraid. 'Fine, more than slightly.'

When she takes his hand, he drags her forward, and she lands against his chest with a squeak. She looks up at him a bit angrily. "That's not... funny..." He opens his mouth, and Akira can see the sharp teeth. It looks like a long canine tooth, but practical and medical like, something a doctor might use. Hanabusa widens his mouth as she reaches toward it. "It's so... Oh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't-"

Hanabusa catches her hand, closing his mouth. Her face is pale. "You're afraid." She shakes her head, denying his claim completely. Tomomi told her to never let them know when you're afraid. "You are. Don't worry. I will never drink your blood. Suzuki made me swear it." Akira swallows as the bushes next to them move. His arm is still held out from where he forced her forward, and Akira is still against his chest when Tomomi walks in, hands on her hips. "This... is not what it looks like."

Then Akira blushes bright red. Her chest is against his, his hand holding onto hers. It doesn't help that they're close enough to kiss now that she stands on tip toe from reaching for the bone. Her heart beats fast for a moment, and she swallows. From Hanabusa's glance, he noticed. She prays he thinks it's fear of what her cousin will do to her, and that it isn't bothering him much.

"Akira, we're having the talk. Again." Tomomi's voice snaps her from her thoughts.

"But... But..." Tomomi glares at Hanabusa, making him drop Akira's hand. She sighs. "See you later, Aido."

Hanabusa nods. "Goodbye, Akira." He doesn't miss Tomomi's dangerous look. Akira smiles at him, color returned, before she and Tomomi go off in search of Yui.

* * *

Early dawn. Everyone is asleep, just waking up and getting dressed, or on the bridge between reality and the dream world. Meanwhile, Yui is chasing after Mari. Again. She doesn't understand how the cat gets out anymore; Nishimura has taken a liking to her and even feeds the damn thing. But it does, and it's Yui's job to find it and bring it back as she is the technical owner of it.

But how can you find the cat when it ran into the Moon Dorm with the vampires and the guard won't let you through to get it? "Sir, I just need my cat and I'll leave." A terrible start to her Wednesday morning. She's exhausted, her hair is in disarray, there are bags under her eyes, and she is desperate need of a shower after her run this morning chasing the damn cat.

"I can't let you through. You don't have a reason."

"My cat is my reason!" Yui is honestly getting tired of this guy. "Just give me my cat and I'll leave, for the last time. You can even search me for photos!" It doesn't remotely help that Yui is in shorts and a tank top again with a light jacket. So she's freezing again, pretty sure she'll get sick once more. "I promise I only need a few minutes, and I'll go!"

"I can't and I won't let you through, little girl." Yui growls, opening her mouth to say something before a meow from behind draws her attention. "Ah, Mr. Shiki. A bit late for you, isn't it?"

Senri finds Yui under dressed again and sighs heavily. He holds the kitten in his hand, trying to keep it under control as it continues to move. "Thanks so much!" Yui grabs her kitten from his hands, smiling at him. "I've been up for two hours trying to catch her. Thank you!" Tired and not in her right mind, Yui wraps an arm around Senri, giving him a hug. He's a bit surprised, but then he can see her shivering.

"You're going to get sick if I send you back to your dorm like that. You probably are already sick again." He turns around. "Wait here." Yui obeys, mostly because she's tired and can't feel her nose. The man guarding the gate 'hmph's and goes back to whatever it is he does in his free time. Senri returns moments later, a heavy jacket in hand.

He helps Yui slip into it, his grey blue eyes unreadable while he does so. Yui smiles up at him, and the two begin walking, the night before making things a bit awkward. Yui almost stops when Senri speaks. "I didn't tell him. Like you requested." She watches him for a moment. "He asked me what we talked about, and I said you wanted to ask me to the dance. You cried because I rejected you."

Yui wipes at her eyes. "Thank you, Shiki." She holds the kitten so it can't claw her as it flexes out its toes. "You're a really sweet guy, Shiki. You even helped Mari." The kitten paws at his shirt, trying to gain his attention. Senri looks at it blankly. "You know, everyone thinks you don't care, but I think you don't like to show it." They continue to the gate to the Sun Dorm. "Thank you for walking me."

"It is a bit of a nuisance," he admits a bit honestly. Yui laughs. "Are you even going to the dance?"

"I am, but are you?" Yui asks, shaking the cat awake. "Don't you even..."

"No choice."

"Aw, poor you. You'll have to dance with all of the girls who want to drop your pants." Yui smiles, finding it funny. "I suppose it could be worse. You have plenty beautiful girls to make your wife... Which would be awkward after a while, wouldn't it?" The small girl shakes her head. "I don't even know. I'm so new to all of this, and it seems like a joke."

Senri pulls her to a stop. "It isn't a joke," he says seriously. "Don't think it is for a second." His hand comes up to her neck, and Yui flinches back, getting away from him entirely. "I don't even have to warn you if you think this is a joke. All I would have to do is get you alone, and I could kill you. This isn't a joke, and it isn't a game."

He's drawn back by Yui's smile. "Life is a game, and everything in it is a test to keep us playing. I don't like to lose, and I love being right. So I think I'll keep playing until I can find a way to win this game." Then she turns on her heel, rushing to the dorm so she can get ready for school and so she can keep Mari, no matter how much great trouble she is.

As she makes it to her dorm, a thought enters her mind. 'At least he doesn't sparkle in the sunlight. Wait... Do werewolves exist?! Oh, oh, what about witches and wizards? Maybe even centaurs!'


	8. Problems

A/N: Didn't expect this to be so damn long. Like, holy fuck. 4,082 words. Without the note. Awesome! ^.^

Chapter Eight- Problems

Akira wakes up once more, on top of the building. Her dreams have been odd, though she can't remember a single thing about them usually. Tonight is no exception, except for the flash of golden eyes she knows she recognized when she saw them in her sleep. She stays on top of the building, shivering with her breath visible in the night air. She crosses her arms over her chest, thankful she wore something to bed with sleeves.

On her way down, a light attracts her attention. She follows it, chasing the light for a few yards before looking back at her dorm. Tomomi is up there, and she could wake up any minute to discover her cousin is gone. She'll forever give Akira hell, probably never speak to her again if she doesn't do it. With one last glance, Akira turns around to return to her dorm and get back to sleep for the busy day before the dance.

Akira opens the dorm room and closes it quietly. She's in her bed when her cousin's light turns on. "What were you doing?" Tomomi asks, Yui in the room also. "Yui just told me you climbed to the top of the roof. Of course, she also went on about some guy you were seeing. Who is she talking about?"

Akira gives Yui a strange look. "Regarding both questions, I have absolutely no idea. I figured you already knew about the sleep thing." At Tomomi's hard look, Kira concludes her cousin didn't know. "I don't know. I have really weird dreams and end up on the roof of the dorm. It's like... something is supposed to happen there, but... I just don't know."

Yui growls, "Why is this happening?!" She grabs Kira by her shirt. "You can't just forget Minoru! You two were going to get married one day, and then you'd have Hunter children, and Zero would be sulking in the corner with Yuuki forcing him to dance, and the game would be slam the knife on the Kuran, and we had this whole thing planned out! How can you just forget him?!"

"I didn't forget anyone, Yui! What is wrong with you?" Yui drops her friend, and walks away, grabbing her head. The blonde looks at her friend worriedly, reaching out towards her as Tomomi sighs heavily.

"Something really is wrong," she mutters, running a hand through her hair. She gains the attention of everyone in the room. "Level Es are gathering, Akira is sleep walking, and Yui is talking nonsense about people only she remembers." The moon is high and full, grasping her attention as someone who hunts through the night for the creatures who live in it. "Something is severely wrong."

Yui runs a hand through her hair. "I mean, it would make sense if I remember. Kuran's spell to rid my memory of vampires didn't work," she points out. "What are your dreams about Akira?"

"I can't remember," Akira says, biting her lip. Then the golden eyes flash into her mind. If Akira really knew him and doesn't now, then Yui would surely remember. She grabs Yui's shoulders. "What color were his eyes?"

"Gold," Yui answers. "Really, really gold. We made jokes about it because of how much you like yellow roses."

Akira steps back. "He was in my dream. I remember just the briefest flash of golden eyes. They were familiar, but I just couldn't place them at all." She looks at Tomomi, eyes pleading. She isn't sure what to do, and she's scared as hell of what's happening. Yui is too, but she doesn't want to admit it no matter how it shows in the tears slipping down her cheeks. Tomomi doesn't have the option of being scared. She just pulls them both into a tight hug.

"We'll figure it out. After Christmas break, alright?" Tomomi looks out the window once more, swearing she saw a pair of onyx eyes staring back at her, digging into her soul. "It might just be a phase," she mumbles, flicking her blonde hair from her eyes. Yui doesn't answer as Akira begins crying. They fall asleep in Tomomi's bed, girls latched onto the Hunter with the lamp on.

* * *

As classes are nearly forgotten the day before the dance and the day of the dance, especially the Winter Formal, uniforms aren't required. Nearly everyone has a job of either setting up or making sure their dresses fit right. Akira, Yui, and Tomomi are stuck with preparing the officially dubbed "ball room" for the dance. Akira and Yui are throwing balloons at each other, supposed to be blowing them up, and Tomomi is working on finding a decent DJ with Yuuki's help.

"Well, there is this one..." Tomomi shakes her head. "We can't be picky, Tomomi! Headmaster forgot to find one, and you've completely rejected all of them so far. We need one by tomorrow, and we're not the only ones hosting a dance." She's worried, and Tomomi is being picky. But she wants the decent DJ before she even worries about anything else. She'd return the dress if she had to and wear the uniform if she had to.

Then her eyes landed on two names. Twins, and cheap. "Takahashi..." She dials the number, taking the phone from Yuuki. "Shut up, Cross. It isn't like I'm doing anything wrong anyway. I'm getting a DJ." Someone picks up the phone just before she finishes, cut off by her last sentence. "Sorry, my... friend and I aren't agreeing." Yuuki glares at Tomomi to no avail.

The voice chuckles. "Well, you called the right place for a deejay. Or two. Name's Shota"

She sighs. "Thanks. Are you two free tomorrow? We're having a stupid dan- Akira, Yui, quit that! Hey! Guys!" Yui and Akira laugh as the balloons around them pop simultaneously, most likely suffering hearing damage. "Guys, I don't even know how you managed this..."

"Terrible committee?"

"More like the only girls who get shit done beforehand. Pardon my French. Anyway, the dance is tomorrow, Shota. Can you and... Jiro make it?" He calls out to Jiro, the receiver away from his mouth. A voice answers back, and they converse for a minute or two as Tomomi watches Yuuki help Yui and Akira with the balloons. The duo are still laughing, and Tomomi is tempted to throw a rock at them. But she doesn't.

"We can make it." Tomomi sighs in relief, and gives him all of the information he needs. "Thanks for the job."

"Thanks for agreeing." She hangs up, resting her head on the podium. She has a pounding migraine that only appears to be getting worse as time passes. She stands up straight, looking around for the third prefect. One has to have an eye on everyone as a whole, and she needs to get something for the ache while Yuuki works on the balloons. "Yuuki, I'll grab Zero and be back in a bit. I'm getting a migraine." Tomomi groans, going outside and ignoring her cousin's look.

The sun hurts her eyes, and she holds up a hand as she goes to the horse stables. She finds Zero asleep in the hay. Tomomi nudges his side a bit. He shifts but no further signs. She kneels down, putting a hand on his shoulder to wake him up.

He jolts awake, Bloody Rose coming out and held right between her eyes. Her eyes are wide from surprise. It might not harm her, but his speed scared her for a moment. Zero sighs, closing his lilac eyes and putting it away. "I'm sorry." Tomomi shrugs it off, ignoring the sun in the background. "What do you need?"

"Migraine pills. And a nap. I'll be thirty minutes tops, so if you could help Yuuki, that'd be great." Tomomi stands again, staggering outside to get to her dorm as fast as possible.

* * *

Yui and Akira are taken off balloon blowing duty and end up on sign making duty. The more artistic ones are taking a break, and all they have to do is paint the stencil designs they already made. It succeeded to piss the raven off a bit more as she has to wear her hair in a ponytail. Yui scratches right next to her eye, getting blue paint on her cheek. She huffs as Akira laughs just to paint her face with purple. Yui growls, her t-shirt and jeans already covered in paint from her friend's many sneak attacks. "I'm going to go wash up. I'll be back."

"You're leaving me now?! How could you?! I thought what we had was love!" Akira yells dramatically, lying on the ground. Yui flicks her forehead, and then goes to the nearest source of water, next door in the science room. She's surprised by Senri's presence, but doesn't make a big deal out of it. She grabs a paper towel, wetting it and washing her face. Senri appears to be looking through a textbook of sorts, but she isn't sure.

About to leave, Yui goes toward the door. "You still have paint on your face," Senri informs her. The doll blushes a bit, grabbing another towel. But Senri catches her hand, taking the towel and running water over it himself. He holds her face up in the light a bit, his hand and force gentle on her chin. His face comes close, and Yui realizes her heartbeat in her ears.

The paper towel on her cheek isn't too hard or too soft, just right. Yui likes the feel of it and tries not to close her eyes. Senri keeps his eyes focused on the paint, not meeting hers, but she could feel him watching her reaction like feeling someone stare at you from behind. He finishes, and his blue grey eyes finally meet her honey ones. Yui sucks in a breath as he leans down, one of anticipation and fear.

Senri backs up again, studying her. He pulls the elastic from her hair, and the black strands tumble around her face. "I like it better down." Then he turns and leaves, and Yui rests a hand over her heart. It beats erratically and without reason. At the door, he turns around to see her blushing face looking down at the floor. Something stirs in him as he realizes the weight of what he almost did.

He almost kissed a human who is terrified of him and all vampires. What the hell was he thinking?

* * *

Akira knows something happened when Yui returns with her hair down and more than a dash red. She smiles at the girl. "Oh, la la. What happened in the science room?" Her friend blushes at the memory. "I didn't know you were with anyone. I thought you were still on... Oh, God, you did not."

"I didn't," Yui says, knowing the end of that sentence. "But I almost did."

"Tomomi will kill us if she finds out about your crush on him." Akira works once more, working hard at the sign. Yui gives her a look that clearly spells "hypocrite" all over it. The blonde giggles a bit. "My crush was a Hunter, remember?" Yui rolls her eyes, knowing her blonde friend didn't know about the other blonde in her life, one that had ice blue eyes.

Yui looks up as the door opens and Yuuki comes in. "Hey, Momamoto, can you help some of the guys set up the tables? Sorry to ask, I know this is hard work, but this is the only place I can pull from." Akira nods, standing up.

Yui smirks as Akira goes next door. "Make sure to have any 'adventures' in there, Kira!" Yuuki looks between the two, unsure of what's going on. But she waits for Akira as the blonde cleans up as best she can. The tables stay in the ball room, but the chairs are nearly on the other side of campus in the storage building, and the next day she would probably help with setting up the food.

Yuuki walks out with Akira. "Wow, you and Yui got a lot of work done. It amazes me sometimes, you two."

"I know right? I mean, we mess around and still get stuff done," Akira agrees, wondering how they do it. She isn't exactly focused when talking to friends as close as Yui, and while Yui is good at multi-tasking, she isn't that good at it. A wonder, one of the many, between the two. "I guess we're just really good at not focusing." She points out her clothing as proof. Yuuki notices a streak of ice blue paint on her cheek, almost the exact shade as Aido's eyes if not the match. She doesn't mention it.

They converse until Yuuki leaves her to go back to the ball room to do the actual set up. Akira jogs down the path, heading for the storage building. Normally the rearranging part is hard, so they only send two or three people to get chairs, and one is almost always dating for the distraction. What Yuuki doesn't know is how Akira will grab as many as she can carry rather than just one or two.

She passes by the other two, a couple as usual. She decides not to worry too much about what they're doing and runs the next corner to get the chairs. There are around fifty or so there, the ball room is quite large, so she grabs about five of them. On her way out, she runs into someone, and the carefully placed chairs fall. Akira growls a bit, and she soon finds her arm bleeding. "Are you okay?"

The slightly worried voice belongs to Aido Hanabusa, who is trying not to look at her arm and the blood there. He holds out a hand, and Akira stands on her own. "I was asked to help by Dorm President Kuran. I didn't realize you were on the job, Momamoto." He smiles upon seeing the paint, aware she doesn't know of it.

"Well, help me stack these chairs up again. It was a pain in the ass to get done and now I gotta do it again. What the fuck possessed me to do this?" she groans, looking up at the ceiling. Then she remembers he's a vampire and covers her arm. "That was... inconsiderate of me. I'll go clean this up and be back soon. I'm so sorry." The vampire watches her go and grabs a blood tablet from his pocket. It dissolves in a water bottle, and he takes a lengthy drink, forcing the red from his eyes.

* * *

Someone knocks on the door to Tomomi's dorm. Her migraine hasn't gotten any better, worse if possible, and she fell asleep at some point. She has no idea how long she's been gone, and she imagines it's Yuuki, ready to ride her ass about it again. Tomomi stumbled out of bed, going to the door just as someone knocks again. She clenches her eyes to the light of the hallway. "What?"

Yuuki comes inside, closing the door and being somewhat thoughtful of her for once. Hands grasp her shoulders as she stands swaying. "You shouldn't be walking." Tomomi opens her eyes to see silver hair and lilac eyes. They have the same guarded expression, but Tomomi can just see the concern in his gaze. He forcefully leads her to the bed that's hers only to have her buckle in the middle of the room.

Tomomi pushes him aside. "I can get there on my own... whatever your name is." She tries to get up, only to fall again. As he picks her up, the name comes to her again. "Zero. Yeah. Zero..." She's laid gently in bed, her eyes remaining closed. "I left you in charge... How is everything over there? Why did you come get me? Has it been more than thirty minutes?"

"They're fine, you have orders, and it's been two hours," Zero answers neatly. Tomomi sits up, rubbing her eyes as she reaches for her pills. Zero swipes them up, holding them out of reach. "How many have you taken?"

"Just two, like I'm supposed to take," Tomomi answers as the pain gets worse for a moment. "Shit. It's not supposed to do this." She reaches over for her phone, missing it several times before the vampire in the room grabs it. "Call my aunt. She'll know what to do." Tomomi rests her head against his shoulder as he goes through her contacts. "She'll be under Clary Fairchild." Zero goes back up.

The phone rings twice before a kind voice answers. "Yes, Tomo?" It's the first time Zero has heard anyone use her nickname. She loathes it.

"Uhm, is this Suzuki Tomomi's aunt?" he asks, stuttering a bit from surprise.

"Yeess. How bad is it?" Zero looks down at the girl on his shoulder.

He brushes a bit of stray hair from her face. "She can't walk." The woman sighs, and he can hear her throw something. "What should I do to help her? She took the medication two hours ago."

The woman snorts. "Ain't gonna help. Name's Clarissa. Call me Clary and I'll hurt you." She shifts around something. "Alright... Do you have knowledge of the Hunters boy?"

"I am one. Kiryuu Zero."

"A Kiryuu! I know she's in good hands then." She lists off ingredients, one of which is the blood of an Aristocratic vampire. "Her father's side of the family has some type of disorder. Something about a Pureblood somewhere along the line. She needs the blood of a vampire, and an Aristocrat lasts longer without the effects of a Pureblood's blood. It's incurable."

Zero moves his shoulder. Tomomi shifts. "It's strange. She shouldn't have this headache just yet. Not this bad anyway. She'd have to be in love with someone, at least that's what her father wrote on this damn card." Zero finds her to be asleep. "You should hurry before it gets worse, boy." Zero hangs up on Clarissa, and he gently lays Tomomi down on the bed.

He goes through the list of ingredients one more time before deciding he has to make a trip to the Moon Dorm.

* * *

Daisuke stands in front of Shiro, listening to what he's saying. "What you mean is while they're here, you have an excuse to find a way past the defenses into the dorms?" Shiro nods. "Makes perfect sense. However, that means the Night Class and the Day class will know all three of your faces." He flicks his silver hair from his face as his door opens.

The victim is a young human boy, one that can easily be procured. Daisuke doesn't find him too tasty, but his father needs what he can get. Besides, Daisuke admits he's quite handsome, and he is captivated by Shiro. The boy with white hair takes a step forward, and Daisuke grasps his shoulder, freezing the human in place once he closes the door. "Learn his name. I want to keep someone close to the Kawaguchi girl, to know just how aware she is. He's taken with you."

Shiro smiles. "I can do that." Daisuke waves his hand, the boy can move once more. Shiro keeps his smile, looking like the sweet boy Daisuke knows he isn't. The boy is slightly afraid, but he can see an obvious relation between them. "Hello. My name is Ueda Shiro. You are?"

"K-Kato Ry-Ryuu," he answers with a stutter. Shiro walks to him, obviously smaller.

"Well, Ryuu, I think we should go on a walk. Daisuke, my cousin, is trying to get me to begin attending this Academy," he says, dripping with false honey. But he makes his intentions obvious, a boy who cuts to the chase when it suits him. His arms wrap around the human's neck, and Shiro leans up, nearly pressing his lips against Ryuu's. "I'd love a reason to stay."

Ryuu forgets Daisuke, his hands landing on Shiro's waist, squeezing slightly as his confidence comes back. Shiro likes it, and Daisuke can tell, for he grins and kisses the boy, running his hands through his black hair. Daisuke sighs, drinking from the water bottle he has as his brother acts like an animal. Ryuu squeezes Shiro's ass cheek with his other hand slipped inside the smaller's pants in the front, and Daisuke coughs. Ryuu pulls back. "I think a walk sounds great," is all Ryuu says before he and Shiro leave.

Daisuke isn't alone for long, but he knows they got out without being caught. Rima walks into his room, having a bit of trouble sleeping. Rima and Shiki can be insomniacs some night, tossing through the whole day without sleep. Daisuke imagines it's because Shiki sleeps so much already. Daisuke smiles at Rima as she gets in bed with him, slipping under the covers as he rest outside of them. She snuggles up to him, looking at nothing in particular. "Shiki isn't here."

Daisuke sighs. "No, he isn't. I assume he'll be back before he gets caught or before he does something stupid." He wraps his arm around Rima, and she sits up to rest mostly against Daisuke as he picks up his book. "Want me to read you to sleep?" Rima nods, and Daisuke runs his hand through her hair gently, twirling it when he fancied. He begins where he left off moments after Shiro came into his room.

He hears the vampire's breaths even out, and looks down at her. She's fast asleep, clutching his shirt with one hand. Daisuke is happy the curtains are already drawn as he watches her sleep for a minute or two before closing his eyes and falling asleep himself.

* * *

Tomomi is still asleep when Zero returns with the baked good. It's a mix of brownie and cookie, and he has two just in case. He got the blood from Aido when he saw him walking around with chairs, helping Akira. Zero sits on the bed, hearing her mutter just loud enough to be heard. "Not a monster... You're not..." His lilac eyes widen. "Not a monster... I love you is why..." Then they narrow, coming to a single conclusion. She's in love with a vampire.

He shakes her shoulder, a bit rougher than he'd have liked. She opens her eyes, an unfocused and cloudy blue from the pain in her head. Zero doesn't speak, just holds it to her lips. Tomomi opens her mouth, tongue flicking out tentatively. She doesn't identify the object and lays back down. "Tomomi, you have to eat it," he says, lifting her head. Tomomi flicks her tongue out again, and takes a nibble of it.

Zero gets her to eat the rest, and she slowly returns to herself. She falls asleep again, waking up five minutes later to no pain. Zero won't look at her, and she sees the other one nearby. "Zero? What happened?"

He gets up, walking out quickly. "If it gets like that again, you already have another made." He turns around to look at her with an accusing glare. "Who were you dreaming about?" Tomomi doesn't answer, unsure herself. Before she has the chance to say so, Zero leaves her there. She goes back to her phone, remembering a brief period of texting her aunt.

_He is cute, auntie clary, but..._

**_but what, tomo?_**

_he's a vampire, auntie. im a Hunter, and he'll fall to level e someday, and... if i love him, i wont be able to deal with it when the time comes._

None of the messages answer who they're talking about, so she just sets it down before getting up and smoothing her outfit down to leave.


	9. The Winter Formal

Chapter Nine- The Winter Formal

"Tomomi, come out!" Akira calls with a bang on the dorm door. Her cousin is embarrassed to be in a dress. It isn't like it's not a masquerade anyway. She looks absolutely amazing, but she's embarrassed. Yeah, she is the type to wear the guy uniform three or four days a week, she does regardless of regulation, and she doesn't like dresses, but Tomomi looks wonderful. Akira sighs, looking at Yui. "What do we do?"

Yui stands in a grey dress that falls to the ground. There are light blue rhinestones at the top of the sweetheart neckline, and the normally drab dress puts an emphasis on her honey colored eyes, looking more amber tonight. Her hair is pinned back in an easy-to-do elegant bun, with no hair to hide her beauty. "Due to the fact that we have so many pins in my hair, I decided to stash one or two." She pulls the dress out a bit and returns with two bobby pins. Her feet couldn't be seen, so she had flats on. Her mask is silver, and it completely hides her identity with a swirl of deigns on the right side.

Akira waits for Yui, wearing a neutral colored high low dress. It has spaghetti straps, with sheer fabric to show the more solid bit underneath of the same color. There are no special features, but it somehow makes the girl glow in a way that can't be understood. Her hair was first curled before plaited into a waterfall braid, her bangs framing her face. "Wow you think far ahead." She has on a simple pair of heels she finds comfortable. Her mask is golden with a labyrinth of clockwork like designs in glitter.

Yui has the door opened in minutes, and she stands up. Tomomi sighs, pulling on her shoes. They couldn't get her to wear anything other than converse, so she bought black ones to match the dress. The bodice is black and strapless, the skirt billowing out in an alternating pattern between black and emerald green. It covers her shoes, and she stands up. Tomomi's blonde hair is curled to mid back, and her blue eyes look startling. Yui swears Akira is a make up artist. "Guess I have no choice now." She pulls on the Disciplinary Committee badge on her arm. Then her mask slips on, plain black with an emerald outlining on her left eye.

"Not at all." Yui and Akira take her by her arm on both sides so she can't escape on the way there. Tomomi whines, crying anime tears and somehow not messing up the make up Kira worked so hard on.

The trip to the dance isn't comical, mostly just discussion of who would dance with who. Yui put her money down on Nishimura getting at least one dance with every Night Class member, and two with Akatsuki Kain. Akira bet Ruka would be the one to get more than two dances with Akatsuki, and Tomomi gambled Yuuki and Kaname would dance at least once on the terrace like at the last dance.

The Headmaster pulls Tomomi over, smiling at the girls. "Sorry, but she is still on duty for the dance. I need to set up just a few rules, and she'll be yours tonight otherwise." Akira and Yui nod in understanding, and walk into the dance. Tomomi blushes, crossing her arms over her chest as they leave, insecure without her two friends. "Zero and Yuuki are already inside, so let me make something clear." Kaien slips the badge from her arm. "You are a teenage girl tonight."

A smile twists at Tomomi's lips. "Thank you so much, Headmaster." She turns around, pausing for just a second. "Actually, let me correct myself. You were a good friend of my father's, even best man at his wedding. Thank you so much, Uncle Kaien." Kaien's eyes widen. He never thought he'd hear that come from her. Tomomi smiles one last time before jogging off. Kaien sighs as he sees her converse.

* * *

Akira and Yui lose each other in the large crowd. Akira sighs, a bit frustrated. It shouldn't be so hard to find a girl in this crowd as stunning as her friend, but she supposes it has to do with size. Yui is five foot nothing and Akira isn't much better with a whole six inches. Akira moves through the crowd, many boys asking for a dance without having any idea of who she is.

Akira doesn't have time to dodge someone as she's knocked into Souen Ruka. The vampire is in a silk dress of deep purple, her mask the same. Akira is in awe of it, and snaps out of it when Ruka says, "Watch where you're going." She turns back around to speak to two other familiar vampires. One is Akatsuki Kain, the other Aido Hanabusa. Aido is staring, and Akira blushes slightly, muttering an apology and scampering off.

The blonde gives up after a while, brushing her hair from her shoulder. She decides to accept the next invitation to dance, having taken ballroom dancing classes with her cousin, and the classical music playing is nice. Since it is the Winter Formal and nearly break, the dance will go through the night until dawn, and then everyone will sleep the day away, pack, and leave.

Someone taps on her shoulder. Aido offers a hand. "Would you accept this dance, m'lady?" Akira blushes even darker, and Aido smirks at the color. She places her hand in his, and they walk onto the dance floor. They flow to the music, and Aido chuckles after a while. "You're good at dancing," he remarks.

Akira smiles. "I had to take classes for some wedding on my father's side of the family." He twirls her out, then brings her back in, wrapping an arm around her as he holds her to his chest. Akira ignores the slight skip of her heart as they meet eyes. It takes her a second to gather her thoughts once more. "I didn't particularly like this cousin, but her husband is pretty cool. He got me to spend a week with them the next summer, and we've settled our differences." They resume their original position. "She hated me because she was the baby for seventeen years. Then I came along."

"Sounds like a terrible age difference," Aido comments, and Akira understands the question.

"Her mother had her when she was... fifteen. It wasn't... consensual," Akira says, and Aido flinches a bit, pulling her closer. Akira doesn't object much to it, forgetting for a moment his vampire strength outmatches her anyway. "Yes, so, she's the oldest grandchild and was the only grandchild until my father had me. What about you? Any family members you dislike?"

Aido grins, blue eyes sparkling behind his silver lined black mask. "I don't have many problems within the family." Then he sighs. "You obviously know me, mystery girl, but who are you?" Akira smirks at him as the song comes to an end.

She curtsies a bit, mocking him. He recognizes it too. "I'm afraid you won't know until midnight, if I'm still around." She walks off the dance floor, a bit tired from the dance and hoping he'll leave her alone for a while. But Aido follows her, crushing them. She sits down for a bite to eat, choosing the most unhealthy thing on the whole damn menu. Fried chicken.

"How is that fair?" Aido asks, pouting a bit. A crowd of jealous girls crowd around them, and Akira smirks at him. "Will you at least answer my questions?" Akira nods, her mouth full. "Alright. Have I met you? As in, formal introduction in the real world, not in your dreams."

"We have," Akira answers, wiping her hands on a napkin from the grease.

Aido thinks for a moment. "Favorite color?"

Akira thinks for a moment, remembering her green contact is in so it doesn't make a dead give away to who she is. "Purple, believe it or not."

The blonde across from her thinks for a moment. He sighs. "When did we meet?" It's a question with vast answers. Her first day, when she dropped her ribbon- her ribbon. Oh shit. Akira couldn't leave it behind, so her cousin tied it into a bow around her wrist even though it doesn't match. She can't use that answer. But they usually met in passing.

"Mostly in passing," Akira replies. He thinks for a long time. "You're not going to guess who I am, Hanabusa, so you might as well give up." A Day Class boy offers her to dance. "Excuse me." She can feel his eyes on her back as she walks away from him.

* * *

Yui sighs as she can't find her friend. She sits down at a table, stirring her drink with a spoon. Someone takes the seat next to her, and she's surprised to see Senri there with a black cocktail half mask on. It's obvious he's uninterested by this whole ordeal. Yui looks away awkwardly, whistling a bit. "Okay, so, uhm... Why aren't you dancing with your fangirls?"

Senri doesn't glance at her. "Because they're annoying," he replies. "You've been sitting here by yourself anyways, and I think you've been deemed the outcast of this party." Yui opens her mouth to contradict him before closing it at the realization of he's right. They stay in silence for a while longer, then he stands. "Would you do me the honor?"

"I'm no highborn," Yui replies. His mouth quirks up in a half grin as his hand grasps her. She is brought to her feet, chest against Senri's. Her face shows shock, and she follows him to the dance floor. She doesn't know how to waltz, and stumbles at first before Senri draws her up, easing her into it simply and without words. She looks up at him. "Well. Awkward silence and awkward dancing. I recall mentioning I'm not a highborn."

Senri can see right through the mask, unmistakable as the song ends and he leads her to a corner. Senri takes the pins from her hair. "And I recall mentioning I like your hair better down." He runs his hands through her hair, smoothing it down to a presentable mess of wavy strands from being in the bun for so long. He tilts her chin up to look at him. "I'm sorry for scaring you earlier."

Yui swallows. He's about to pull away before she speaks. "You didn't. I... I wasn't afraid of you." As he leans down just a bit, Yui wraps an arm around his neck to bring him closer. Senri's lips brush hers when she says, "I'm still not afraid of you."

"There you are!" Nishimura shouts, grabbing her arm and dragging her away from Senri. "Someone completely trashed your entire side of the room. I-I saw blood on the floor and thought-" Yui grabs Nishimura's arm as she sees the tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry for being so mean to you. I didn't realize until I thought you were-" She chokes on the words again, and Yui knows how terrible an actress she is.

"It's okay, it's okay," Yui reassures her, wiping away the smeared make up. "C'mon, let's get you... redone, and I'll go clean up the mess. I'll make sure to report to Headmaster Kaien." The ravenette turns around to wave to Senri to realize he isn't there anymore. She sighs a bit disappointed before turning right into him. "Jesus! You scared me."

Senri smirks at her for a moment. He grabs her mask, pulling it up and off her head. He cups her cheek, leaning down to whisper in her ear, "If I were human, I wouldn't have a damn problem with kissing you here and now. But... I am a vampire, and that's dangerous, especially for you." He stands back up straight, watching Yui for a moment. Yui doesn't let him know how oddly devastated she feels by this act. Then he turns and walks away.

Yui cries for more than one reason.

* * *

Daisuke converses with Takuma, the blonde trying to get him to ask Rima to dance. Takuma wears a mask that matches his eyes, and Daisuke literally borrowed the first mask he saw from Takuma's assortment. He had no idea he would match Rima, who wears a red dress with black lace, and black fabric ruffling out from the dress. Normally, Daisuke would have hated it, but he has the feeling Rima chose from Kaname's selection of dresses for emergencies like Rima's.

"If you don't ask, you'll never know," Takuma says, and Daisuke sighs. "C'mon. Do it, or I'll ask her to make you jealous. I know how possessive you are." The silver haired boy glares at the blonde, but leaves his spot anyway. Rima is surrounded by either vampires or by humans who admire her. She purposely ignores all those asking her to dance, and Daisuke loses his nerve a bit before shaking it off.

"Goddess of the night," Daisuke says once he gets her attention, bowing slightly. "Would you mind a dance?" Rima turns just a bit red before taking his hand, leaving everyone else green with envy. Daisuke can see several of the Night Class members exchanging money. "They made bets."

Rima watches them. "Did you try to get Takuma money?" She's right; the blonde with forest green eyes is stacking up on cash.

"That's why he was so insistent," Daisuke mutters. "Figures. He even brought up my jealousy." Rima smiles at him, turning to face him. Daisuke catches her cerulean eyes and feels his breath leave him as they begin to waltz. Daisuke knows little of why Rima blushes and looks away once they start moving, like the giggling girl she isn't. "So, tonight is a lovely evening."

"It is," Rima agrees, moving with him gracefully. It's quiet between them as Daisuke just watches Rima while they dance, and soon enough she's watching him too. They can't hear the whispers around them, some of jealousy and some of happiness. They're too concentrated on each other, noticing the small details of each other, like the touch of make up so light you have to be close to see it, and the silver cartilage piercing in his right ear hidden by his hair.

They barely notice when the song ends and another one begins.

* * *

Tomomi watches the dance from above. She sees Yui run out crying, but Nishimura Momoko already explained it to her. She sees her cousin with several boys surrounding her, finally seeing the beauty she is. Well, with a green contact in. Aido especially, though it slightly pisses Tomomi off. Of course, all of them fawning over her cousin pisses her off. Sometimes all she can see is the little girl who used to hop in bed with her after her nightmares and who would cuddle with that damned bear Tomomi got her for Christmas one year. But she forgets one day she'll turn to a boy for her nightmares in order to find safety and she'll cuddle the same one every night for the rest of her life.

She can see Zero dancing with Yuuki, and she flashes back to when she had awoken to find Zero angry. Of course, Yuuki is probably happy she isn't in sight... but she wouldn't recognize her like this. The Headmaster only knew it was her because of her badge, and because she had a blonde and ravenette in tow. She sighs, turning around to look up at the stars. She has two choices. She can actually be a teenager for one night or she can join Yui in picking up her room.

It's obvious to Tomomi which one she should and would do. She started to the stairs, going to the exit to leave. On her way out, she sees a flash of white hair just a bit in front of her, unrecognizable. She watches the crowd for a long time, searching for the cause of it. Instead, she finds Shiki. Having seen his scene earlier, she drags him to a corner. "You can't do that to her," she says.

Shiki, rarely too slow for Tomomi, already knows who she's talking about. "I know, but, it's- I am a vampire, Suzuki, in case you forgot, and Yui is a human girl who is seeing the human side of me rather than the side that could kill her."

"That doesn't matter anymore," Tomomi growls. "If I know anything about teenage girls, I know you can't just almost kiss her- almost her first kiss- and expect her to get over you the next day... Has my cousin had her first kiss?" The last part is an after thought. She shakes her head. "Regardless, you like her, and she likes you. Now that she knows this, she'll pursue you. I've been there, done that, and now it's your turn to vamp up and decide your feelings."

He stares at her wide eyed for just a moment before collecting himself again. "I'm-"

"A vampire, and I hate it, but you make Yui happy. Go to her." He blushes a bit, and Tomomi winks at him. "I'll stay here for a while longer and show up when I 'hear' she ran out crying." Shiki nods. "By the way, if this walk makes you decide you don't want or need her, then just help her clean her room." He doesn't answer.

Sighing, and knowing how much of a terrible friend she is, Tomomi turns just a bit to nearly run into a tall figure. She jumps a bit, then moves to the side. This tall figure stops her, catching her wrist. Tomomi turns, finding lilac eyes staring back. "Never knew you could be so nice in green," Zero says. Tomomi, gives him an odd look. He doesn't explain.

Tomomi pulls at her wrist, but Zero doesn't let go. "Zero, let go of me," she growls, the anger from yesterday resurfacing.

Zero gently pulls her forward, easing her into a dancing position before intertwining their hands. "I don't dance," Tomomi refuses. "I hated it when I had to take the class, and I hate it now." But fate doesn't appear to like her as a slow song is played, and all of the couples go out on the dance floor. She sighs when Aido grabs Akira's hand.

"The Headmaster told us to be teenagers tonight," Zero comments. "Most teenagers dance with a beautiful girl." Tomomi's cheeks turn red, and she looks down. She can't help it this time. He cups her cheek, and she glances back at him. "I don't care if you are in love with a vampire, because you will live a long life. If I have to tear the bastard's heart out myself, I will."

"Don't say that," Tomomi whispers. "Just... Don't say that." She wraps her arms around Zero's neck, latching her hands together as she lays her head on his chest to listen to his heartbeat. It's strong, a steady rhythm though a bit faster than the average human's. She sighs in contentment as Zero moves them a bit, swaying side to side with his wrapped around her waist to bring her closer to him.

Zero doesn't want to ruin the moment, but it nags at him. "Who are you in love with?" he asks in the softest of voices.

Tomomi opens her eyes, slipped shut of their own accordance. Her breath is a whisper, but he catches it. "Doesn't matter."

"It does to me," Zero replies, pushing her away so he could look at her. "Tomomi, you're a Hunter, and you can't do that." He jumps a bit as tears fill her eyes. "Tomomi..." She shakes her head, moving her mask to wipe away the tears. "Tomomi, you-"

Tomomi replaces her mask, and cuts him off. "I know. I can't do that. Don't remind me of what I can and can't do. I have uncles who remind me of it," she says, wanting him to shut up. "I don't want anything to change between us, Zero, so just forget about me being in love. I have more important matters to attend to anyway." Zero lets her go as she turns and walks out towards the Headmaster's garden, a place of solitude for anyone who wishes it.

Kaien comes behind Zero, having seen most of it. "Tomomi is right about you reminding her," he says. "The Association tells her what to do, her Hunter uncle tells her what to do, her human uncle tells her what to do, I tell her what to do, and now you tell her what to do. Besides, she isn't blind. She knows what could happen, Zero." The silver haired boy stays rooted to his place for a while more watching where she went. "Go on. You know as well as I do how much you've come to adore her."

Zero looks down. "I thought I wasn't that easy to read."

"Not to Tomomi."

* * *

Aido won't stop pestering Akira. She rolls her eyes as he continues to ask questions. "Favorite song?" It feels more like he gathering data for when he knows who she is. If he ever knows.

"Easy. My Song by Girls Dead Monster," Akira replies, looking at the time. She's amazed to see it's only two minutes to midnight. She stands on her feet. "I think I should be going back to my dorm. I should get a head start on packing in the morning so I can sleep Sunday." Aido grabs her wrist, and she smiles at him. "Are you going to guess now?"

He stands up, taking his sweet time as he brings her close to him. Akira knows what he's trying to do. "Last question," he says. "What do you like most about me? I can tell you're different from the rest."

She pulls out of his reach just as the clock dings. "My favorite thing about you would have to be... a secret." She goes into the crowd, running to get out as the masks come off. At the exit, she grins at the blonde she knows so well and leaves the dance entirely, making it to her room without interruption.

* * *

Yui allows another tear to fall as she stays in her corner. Her half of the room is still ridiculous, but something has her so scared. Senri knocks on the door softly, hearing her soft, muffled sobs. "Go away!" she shouts. "I-I'm cleaning it up!" But he doesn't hear a sign of her even moving except for a few more sobs. He reaches above the door, grabbing the spare key. He didn't know he was there, but it is a common place to put them.

Senri unlocks the door, and his eyes fall on drawings in the middle of the floor. But Yui stands, whipping around to face him in a murderous air. "I said to go away!" She takes the drawings, throwing them in the trash as she continues going through what can be repaired and what can't. Her clothes are torn to shreds, blankets strips of fabric, and an odd red color leads into the closet.

The redhead enters of his own accord, looking in the trash and grabbing the sketches. His eyes widen as he finds people mutilated or in unnatural positions, pain twisting their face to the sight of monsters. "Who are these people?"

"Students," she answers shortly, wiping at her eyes. "Now leave." Senri reaches out towards her, but a flash of silver leaves a slice in his palm. "_Leave_!" Her shout is desperate, final, and breaking. "Just leave! Go on!" Senri can see it in her eyes as her honey orbs finally meet his grey blue eyes. She needs him to leave. Yui cuts off eye contact, hair covering her expression.

She's alone with drawings of her mutilated friends, knowing no one in the world can understand.

* * *

Daisuke smiles as Rima takes off her mask before reaching up to take his own off. His silver hair tickles his forehead, and he looks at her. She's all he can see for a long time. Rima drags him away from the floor, going to the floor above. Nearly no one is there, and Rima takes advantage of it. The small blonde pulls Daisuke down, smashing her lips against his.

Daisuke takes only a half second to register what's happened. When he does, he wraps his arms around Rima's waist, holding her closer than before and lifting her up. He presses her against the wall, allowing it to help hold her up as he dominated her lips. Her legs lock around his waist, pressing him even closer than before. She pulls back, biting his lip softly and drawing just the tiniest bit of blood. Daisuke smirks. "You better get that."

She tightens her grasp, and he comes even closer to her. His silver eyes match her cerulean orbs, and he kisses her softly. He trails soft kisses down her jaw, ghosts as she shivers under his touch. There's nothing lustful as he does it, just lovingly. Then he finds a spot where she sighs contentedly, and he kisses the spot again. He gets the same reaction and sucks on the spot, trying to bruise the spot and mark her. Rima moans quietly, hand slipping up to pull on his silver hair.

"Daisuke, Rima," Takuma says awkwardly off to the side. Daisuke sighs heavily, withdrawing his lips from her neck. He blushes a bit, noticing how much Rima's dress has ridden up. "We are supposed to go downstairs to meet with Lord Kaname." Daisuke nods staring deep into Rima's eyes and smirking at her swollen lips before letting her down. She pulls down the black fabric.

Takuma walks down behind them, collecting money behind his back from the Night Class members as he passes by.

* * *

Tomomi sits in the garden next to the dead lilies. Everything is dead in the outside garden, killed off by the cold, but the greenhouse is where it is. However, inside the greenhouse is warm, and she doesn't want to be warm. She wants to know why she is so damn stupid. As soon as she knew about her attraction, she should have just stayed the hell away from him.

She looks in the water, her reflection staring back at her. The reflection is almost too perfect at being sad and emotional, and she can hardly believe it's she who is staring back. Her hand drives into the water, and the image splashes away. But she forgets about the coldness of it, and draws her hand back almost immediately. "Damn it," she curses, tears pricking her eyes again.

"Well, this is almost too easy." Tomomi looks up to see a boy with white hair. No, he isn't a boy. He certainly looks like it, but something in his eyes is much older than a boy. "We have the Hunter already, the bastard too trusting in what his eyes could see. He should have known he wouldn't even be able to catch up to you. Or that you wore converse instead of heels."

Tomomi gets on her feet. "What are you talking about?" He grins at her, making Tomomi feel far too uncomfortable. The wind bites into her skin as it passes, a warning shout on its breath. He snaps his fingers, and a shadow holds up Zero, unconscious but still breathing.

"You know, I didn't believe it when brother said you were already in love with this boy. I couldn't believe it even more when he said this boy is in love too." Tomomi's eyes narrow. "Just not towards you. Towards the girl with the brown hair. What's her name...?"

"Yuuki," Tomomi grits out. "What business do you have here?" Then he's in front of her, lightning fast and too quick for her to follow.

"My business is you and this Hunter. Goodnight, Huntress."


	10. Christmas Break Part I

Chapter Ten: Christmas Break Part I

Akira stands in front of her friend, hugging her as she finishes putting her bags in the back of the cab. Yui pushes her off a bit. "It isn't the end of the world, Akira. Quit your crying." Akira smiles, wiping away at her tears. "Now, Nishimura is going to stay with Mari, because Sachi is allergic to cats, which means we'll be staying at your dorm for when we're either bored or don't want to obey the rules. Make sure Nishimura doesn't cuddle my cat to death."

Akira laughs, and Yui gets in the cab. "I'll see you!" Akira calls as it drives away. Her phone vibrates, and Akira looks down at it. "'Shut up before you make me cry, you evil meanie head.' Well, at least I know she still tries not to use foul language in her text messages." Akira places it in her pocket, bringing out the note Tomomi left, reading it again. She has been reading it, something feeling ever so off about the note and how... weirdly it's written. Grammatical errors, sloppy handwriting, and even a smiley face? Was Tomomi texting her or going cuckoo?

_Hey, Kira, I have to leave with Zero for important Hunter business. Stay safe, and don't do anything stupid. Who am I kidding? :) Love, Tomo_

Akira already knows something is off about this "important Hunter business" because she used the nickname only Akira's mother is allowed to use. But the blonde doesn't allow it to bother her, and she pockets the note again, heading back to her dorm. Tomomi ordered some show, _Game of Thrones_, so Akira figures she'll watch it. Her mother understands she doesn't want to come home without her cousin, so the Headmaster is allowing her to stay with a few others over the holidays. "Momamoto Akira!"

Her mismatched eyes land on two unfamiliar figures. One has ice blue hair and light grey eyes, a grin on her face. The other has dark hair that curls around his face, a neat ponytail in the back and allowing his royal purple eyes to take center stage. "Yes?" she responds.

The one with light blue hair grins even wider. "Name's Fujimoto Naoko, and this is Fukui Kuro. We were sent here to watch over the school in Suzuki and Kiryuu's absence." She chuckles. "At least we won't have to deal with the brood then." Akira's eyes narrow, automatically disliking the girl with a sudden intensity. "So, if you need protection from the big bad vampires, then you just come find us. Got it, human?"

Akira steps forward, probably to do something stupid as Tomomi asked her not to do in her note. But Fukui Kuro steps forward, a hand on her shoulder. "Aww, look, Kuro. The little bitch is desperate for protection. Bet she's an attention whore too."

Her mouth opens, and Kuro slaps a hand over it. "Did you not learn your lesson the last time Suzuki kicked your ass, Naoko? We don't know if she runs to her cousin every time someone says something about her. It would explain how she's the only Hunter here." Fujimoto narrows her eyes at Akira, and Akira glares back. It has almost no effect on the Hunter, on anything really, but Fujimoto scoffs and walks away anyway. Fukui turns Akira to look at him. "Just stay out of her way and she'll leave you alone for the most part." Kuro is addressing Akira now.

"Thanks," Akira says, smiling at Kuro. "You don't seem as mean as her. If I do have a problem, I'd rather come to you than her any day." Kuro nods, mussing her hair a bit before leaving, making Akira glare hard at him, or as hard as she can. "Hey! I take it back already, you big jerk face!" Kuro chuckles, walking away in a fashion Akira found typical of Yagari while he was there at the school.

"Great. More Hunters to ruin the fun," a voice complains beside her. "I thought we would finally have a chance at having some fun without Suzuki or Kiryuu."

Akira frowns at Aido. "What kind of fun were you thinking of, Aido?" she asks in a cold voice. Aido can't help the smile tug at his lips.

"Finding someone I met at the dance," he replies with a bit of a dreamy look. Akira tries to push down the blush rising. "Did you go?" Akira nods, trying to seem nonchalant about. "So you saw her? The girl with the green eyes and peach dress?" Akira hesitates then nods again. "Do you know who she is?"

Akira shrugs. "Nope. Now, I have to go. Tomomi left before she could watch this show she bought, _Game of Thrones_, so she can't tell me not to watch it just yet." She walks away, waving at Aido. "Have a good break, Aido!"

* * *

Daisuke laughs as Rima snuggles up to him. It's the first day of vacation, and he managed to get them tickets to some amusement park in America since he is quite fluent in English. "Rima, we're going to be here for two weeks. Let's enjoy Disney World while we can," he says, kissing her forehead. "C'mon. Let's get up. I came during winter for a reason."

He helps her up, Rima sighing a heavy sigh. "Fine. But if I get sunburned, you're taking care of me." Daisuke grins, and Rima raises a brow. "Not that kind of take care of me, ya jerk." Daisuke then chuckles. Rima never acted like this, so it's a way to know she really is relaxed here with him. With him is the most important part of the sentence.

"Okay, so, today I have tickets for Magic Kingdom. Most of the characters there are from our Disney week," he informs her. Daisuke had accidentally bought a bunch of Disney movies and forced Rima, Shiki, and some other members of the Night Class to watch it with him, Seiren included. It's another reason Daisuke brought her along; she had certain fascination with some of the characters, and this is a way to meet them. It also included quality time between them.

Daisuke ignores the other reason lingering in his mind, the first and foremost reason.

Rima sighs and grabs some of her clothes. Daisuke turns around, giving her the room to use in order to dress for the day. He may or may not have taken liberty of packing her bag, so she mostly has jeans and t-shirts. Most of these t-shirts are American related ranging from television shows and movies to bands to books she actually might have read. "Done." Daisuke turns to find her in a pair of loose jeans and a shirt with 'Okay? Okay.' on it in clouds.

He takes her hand and twirls her around. "You look nice." Rima blushes a bit, and Daisuke takes his shirt and jeans out. She turns around for him, and Daisuke quickly changes, slipping on a blue shirt and well fitting jeans. "Done," he announces. Rima turns around, and Daisuke grabs both of them a jacket, handing one to Rima before leading the way out of the room and to the bus.

It doesn't take long to get there, and the wait for the bus is even shorter. But it's crowded, and Daisuke takes a seat with Rima pulled into his lap. His silver eyes close as he runs his hands through her hair, chin resting on her shoulder. "It's so crowded."

"It is," Daisuke agrees. "But we'll have a great time. I promise." Rima nods, resting against him again. He isn't stupid though; he can see the jealous looks they're receiving, and the people checking them out, and the people who don't like PDA glaring, and even the people who don't want their children to see such a small display. "I don't like being on display."

"Same," she agrees. "But, it is part of the deal. And wherever we go, it'll remain part of the deal. Staring and glaring and questions and lots of it." Daisuke chuckles, turning to nuzzle her neck. She shivers a bit, and the bus finally comes to a stop. They manage their way off, and the next group slides on. Daisuke warps his arm around Rima's shoulder, marking her quite clearly as his.

The first rise Rima wants to ride is surprising. The Goofy Train. He thought she hated the Mickey Mouse cartoons they watched, but apparently she doesn't. Daisuke watches as Rima tries her hardest not to enjoy the ride, but it's just so obvious to him. He chuckles, enjoying it himself. When it ends, he looks at his phone to decide a Fast Pass. "Want to ride Thunder Mountain?" Rima shrugs. "Let's go."

Hours later, the duo rest in Daisuke's bed. Rima is trying to stay awake as her boyfriend watches television, watching some show called Top Gear. It's hilarious, and he chuckles as he runs his fingers through Rima's hair. When the episode ends, Daisuke looks down at the beauty in his arms to find her asleep. He kisses her forehead, untangling himself gently so not to disturb Rima.

Resting in the other bed, Daisuke is proud to say Rima enjoyed her first day in Disney World

* * *

Yui sighs as she sets down the last of her baggage. The first week of break will be spent in America with Sachiko, her cousin, and some of Sachiko's friends. Her cousin strolls into the room, glee written clearly on her face. Sachiko is Japanese, but something happened when she was younger, and... Sachiko doesn't talk anymore. She doesn't convey why, but it is easy to see her personality and imagine what she might do and what she might not do.

Sachiko doesn't talk, but she does like a lot of things. Yui is one of those things. "Hey, Sachi!" Yui hugs her cousin, who is two years younger than her. Sachiko grins, and she wraps her arms around Yui's neck, somehow transitioning around so she's on Yui's back for a ride. Yui giggles at her cousin's antics, then she runs around the house, abandoned except for the girls.

Yui and Sachiko look up at the sound of the doorbell. Yui looks at Sachiko, who pulls a hand written note from on of her pockets. Yui looks at it. "'Hey, forgot to mention, but there's another person staying with us this week. His name is Shiki Senri and he has really shaky English, which will obviously be needed as we are in America. Mom said it's part of some new program his family is starting, and we're the test home.'" Yui's heart speeds up a bit at his name. "Why me?" The bell rings again. "I'm coming, you jerk!"

She opens the door, and Sachiko smiles sheepishly at the visitor. The small girl sighs, glaring only slightly. "You have one chance, Shiki. Mess with Sachi, and I will annihilate you. Or sic Tomomi on you. Whichever works out best." His eyes are widened in surprise. "Oh, and don't mention... the formal dance around here. I'd rather keep Sachi a bit... stress free over this week."

Sachiko jumps on her back. Her blue eyes close as she smiles at him, short black hair getting in her face. Yui is pushed forward a bit. "Sachiii, you aren't as small as you used to be." Sachiko gives her a blank look. "You're getting fat." Sachiko gasps, tears pooling at the corners of her eyes. "Haha! As if that'll work on me. I'm too good, mi amiga." But the tears continue to well as Yui starts freaking out. "I-I didn't mean it, Sachi!"

Then the girl smiles once more, swinging her legs back and forth. Her eyes open to see Shiki, and Yui can't see the slight fear that strikes through her, despite feeling her legs tighten on her sides. "Alright, Sachi, are you listening? I want you to go play for a few minutes while I set some ground rules with Shiki. He's a friend of mine, and I'd rather you stay safe." Sachiko nods, and hops off, running in the exact opposite direction, a bit odd as she can be more easily entertained outside.

"I didn't know she-"

"It doesn't mean you can take blood from anyone here," Yui interrupts, her voice low. I know my aunt doesn't know about vampires for a fact, and my uncle doesn't believe anything he can't see."

"What about your cousin?" Yui blinks. "She's terrified of me. Worse than Momamoto when Suzuki isn't around." Yui turns her honey eyes to the direction Sachiko went. Shiki watches her gaze, reading her eyes easily. "So... Do you know who messed up your room?"

Yui doesn't answer. She instead turns back around, inviting him in and closing the door. She grabs his arm, digging her nails in. "I won't repeat myself. Do not mess with Sachi. Do not insult this family. Do not sleep all day or people will know something's up. Then, most importantly... Do not drink from anyone here." She glares at him a bit. "And... if you can, please avoid talking about what happened the night of the Winter Formal. Forget I was there at all."

But Shiki grabs her arm as soon as she pulls away. He holds her tighter. "Some things can't be forgotten." He lets go of her, and looks around, blue grey eyes taking in every detail. "Where will I be sleeping?"

Yui turns, ignoring the shivers running up her back. "Sachikooo! I don't know where he's sleeping!" It takes a minute for Sachiko to come back into the room, and she jumps on her cousin's back, pointing the way as Shiki grabs Yui's bag too.

* * *

Her body sags against the wall. The dress is gone, the one with white having enough decency to hang it up in her room and let her change clothes in the bathroom with Shota making sure she doesn't do anything stupid. So she sits in her father's old shirt, which practically hangs off of her shoulders, and a pair of jeans that fit just right. Zero is right beside her, still unconscious.

"Look at her, Jiro," Shota says, his voice hushed. "We should just go on and kill her, feed her to-"

"No," Jiro says. "Not yet. She's strong, with the diluted power of Purebloods so far along the line it's almost untraceable, and with her Hunter blood that makes her more than qualified to be the fifth strongest in the Association. It's a matter of seasoning now." She looks up, blue eyes showing her true terror. "We'll let her simmer for two weeks. She'll fear us at first, then she'll hate us. We'll kill her first, so the Kiryuu boy is seasoned properly too."

They open the door to their cell, and one of them sits in front of her. "She's quite pretty. Shameful she has to die." He snaps his fingers in front of her face. "Suzuki Tomomi. The Untouchable Hunter. No Level E has touched her skin, even in attacking. Your uncle would be proud. Except he didn't know there are more things in this world to fear other than vampires."

Tomomi flinches back from his touch as he attempts to caress her cheek. "What do you want?" Her voice is shaky, and it pisses her off. She can't be like this now. She has Akira and Yui to go back to. And she has Zero to keep alive. So she clears her throat, bringing her head up so he can see her face in the dim light. "What do you want?" Tomomi repeats in a strong voice.

He chuckles. "You're right, Jiro. She is strong. At least good at acting like it." Just then, Zero groans beside her. "Ah. And Kiryuu is awake." Tomomi leans against him, her hands bound above her with shackles in a way she can't touch him.

"Zero?" He groans again. "Zero, wake up."

They both laugh at her, Shota's loud, and Jiro's quiet so she can't hear. "She's so whipped, man," Shota says, bumping his brother. "Look at her. 'Zero? Oh, Zero, please wake up and save the day for me!' Well, here's some news, Suzuki Tomomi." He looks straight into her eyes, the indigo flecked with black. "There is no saving the day. You will die in fourteen days, and your friend Zero will die in but fifteen."

Zero shoots forth, and Tomomi lets out a cry as he does so. "No!" His intimidation maneuver turns into a scream as the links glow with electricity. But still he stays outstretched and in pain, making Tomomi close her eyes as tears prick at the corners. Finally, it stops, and heavy breaths are audible beside her. "I hate you already," she growls, looking up at the two in front of her.

The pain is excruciating as it focuses on her wrists, but it's the point. "I'll kill you. I swear it!" She jerks forward again, making her point necessary as she refused to let out one sound of pain. "I will kill you." She leans back, pulling her legs up to her chin and resting her head on them. "Don't think for a second I'm really going to die, you stupid dick heads."

Shota growls, looking at his brother. But Jiro's expression was that of slight admiration. This is the only time she can tell them apart. Shota steps forward, grabbing her by her hair. "Do you know what happens to the body when they stay too long down here in one of the Hells?"

"Not the slightest."

"Their body decays or changes. Do you know what speeds up the process?" Shota doesn't let her answer. "Taking part of their soul."

Then, in the damp, dark, musty cell she's being forced to reside in, Tomomi screams as part of her soul is quite literally taken away.


	11. Christmas Break Part II

Chapter Eleven- Christmas Part II

Daisuke and Rima sit in the hotel room, tired and desperate for a break. Rima sleeps against Daisuke, happy and making Daisuke content with himself. It's been all too perfect, these last two days. The weather has been cloudy, the temperatures just perfect, and everything has been an adventure for them though they've continued to stay in the Magic Kingdom.

However, words continued to replay in his head from the next before.

_"You left the Academy," his father said, almost like he was taking note of the weather. "I thought you were to stay through the break. It doesn't help that you've brought a vampire with you. What's her name?"_

_"The vampire is of no consequence to this," Daisuke said, trying to keep his attention off of Rima. But his father could see right through him, and the narrowing of his eyes quickly alerted Daisuke to answer. "Toya Rima. Father, she is of no consequence to any of this. I don't understand why you've called me here."_

_"I wish to speak of this Toya girl," his father said. "Does she know what you are?" He shook his head. "Does she know about demons at all?" Once again, another head shake. "How much do you love her?" Daisuke opened his mouth, then closed it, allowing his hair to shadow his face. "Son, you can't have such feelings for a vampire of all things. A human I could live with, one of your half siblings I could live with, but of course you chose the hard way. I can't have my strongest son show the face of a weakling."_

_Daisuke looked up, intense protection and possession entering him and making itself well known. "You will not touch her, and neither will any other brother of mine." His father examined him for a long time. Daisuke stretched his influence, knowing his father was much stronger than he but needing the reassurance. "You won't touch her, and neither will anyone else!"_

_His father looked at him, annoyance flickering in his features. "You're almost as hopeless as that stupid Suzuki bitch. I imagine she'll be surprised at the new hair style when she gets back." Daisuke didn't care about that though. He only cared for Rima. "You have until the end of this break to kill her. If you don't, I'll know which side you're on, my son." Then he was dismissed, a choice there so obviously and painfully._

It still hurts when Daisuke thinks about it. He couldn't forgive himself if Rima were to be pulled into his father's game like that. She already is, but she has a chance of survival as long as she doesn't gain his father's attention, which he has managed for her. He looks down at her, kissing the girl's forehead again. "I'll keep you safe," he promises. "He won't hurt you. Not while I'm here."

But, still, it runs through his mind. He wants both of them, his father's approval and Rima, but he is well aware both are impossible. His father is... his father, and Rima would never forgive him for lying to her about such a thing. He wouldn't be surprised if she never spoke to him again. So, it all comes down to one question. Which one does he want more?

A hard choice for Daisuke, especially since his father has always been there for him. It's all the poor boy has ever known, his father's pride. He's also always been so loyal to him. Never was there a move made without his say so, at least until Daisuke met Rima, and now he's making all sorts of moves without his father's knowledge. But... it's his dad. Without his dad, who is he really? It's a question he's always struggled with.

But Rima... Oh, Rima... Beautiful, amazing, strong, and gentle Rima. Daisuke feels more than just want for her. He knows lust, and he knows want, but this is so much more than that. Fucking a girl, or in a few cases a guy, is easy. You allow them to play, then you have fun in bed. It's simple, and you don't always have to know who you are to do it, especially if you're one to not let them play. And Rima has made him feel so much more than that. She's made him feel something more like his own person. He's never had that, and he likes it.

The girl stirs in his arms, looking up at him. "If you want to get something to eat, then go ahead," she whispers. Daisuke shakes his head, turning off the television and climbing in bed with her a bit more, laying down with her in his arms. She rests her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. "It's fast..."

Daisuke watches as she goes to sleep, her face facing just a bit away from her. Daisuke closes his eyes.

_"You have until the end of this break to kill her. If you don't, I'll know which side you're on, my son." _

_I don't know what to do for once, damn it._ He sighs, running a hand through his hair before falling into a deep sleep with the love of his life in his arms, nothing able to pull him out of the wonderful dreams he has.

* * *

Yui picks at her food a bit more as dinner at the table is awkward. Sachiko sits next to her, almost in her lap. She probably would be if her mother, Kawaguchi Karin, didn't have something to say about it. Her uncle is on a conference, so it's just them and Shiki Senri, the resident vampire for the week. "So... How's the weather outside?" Yui asks.

Sachiko knows only one thing about her mother and Yui's relationship. They don't get along. "No one appreciates your sarcasm," Karin says in reply, making Yui's face turn red as she bites her tongue. "It's bad enough you convinced my husband to allow our daughter to go with you to Japan to go to that stupid school." Then her eyes narrow, making a jab at Shiki, who has done nothing but be polite since arrival. "It doesn't even make sense that the Night Class is at a different time than the Day Class."

Yui glares hard at her aunt. "You know, you could at least try not to be bitter." Her aunt doesn't reply to this, merely sniffing. Yui stands, slamming her hands on the table. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" Sachiko jumps a bit, then pulls her legs to her chest, burying her face in her knees. Shiki stands up, and grabs hold of Yui's arm before she can say anything more.

He leans forward, whispering, "Look at Sachiko." Yui feels the guilt already. "If you're going to do this, do it in private and when she isn't around." Yui shakes him away, stepping away from the table. "Yui-"

"Shut up," Yui snaps. "You don't want me to fight, then let me be in peace. Lord knows my aunt and I will never get along as long as she's so... ugh!" Then she turns around, glaring hard at him. "And don't call me by my first name." He looks taken aback, hurt slightly filling his gaze. Karin chuckles. "Hey, the same applies to you, Aunt Karin."

"Yet you still call me your aunt," she mocks. Yui tenses, her fists clenching. Then she turns around, throwing a hand back.

"Whatever." Her door slams closed, locked shut.

Hours later, Sachiko knocks on the door, Shiki behind her. She's jumpy near him, but still hasn't turned and run away from him. "Go away." Sachiko knocks on it again. "Sachi, go away." Shiki briefly touches her shoulder before the smaller one can knock once more. He knocks, his raps much harder than Sachiko's. "Senri, go the hell away."

"Can't do that," he replies. "Sachiko is worried about you, Yu- Kawaguchi." Yui looks up from her corner. When she came in, she had to try not to scream. In her hands are sketches, each of Tomomi in a different phase of pain. Then, the final one of her lying dead in Kiryuu Zero's arms, the latter crying over her fallen form as shadows surrounded him. "Open the door."

"No!"

"I will force it down, Y- Kawaguchi," Shiki threatens. Sachiko wipes away at a few tears, and Yui makes her way to the door. "Sachiko is crying."

Yui falls against the door, tapping against it so Sachiko can kneel next to her voice. "Sachi, you listening closely?" Sachiko taps back against the wood. "I'm going to be in my room tonight. It doesn't have to do with you, or your mother, or with Shiki. I... have homework, and I have to do it, and I don't want you to be deprived of me later on, alright?"

Sachiko taps in Morse Code as her reply. "Promise?"

"I promise," Yui says. "When I finish, which should be soon, you and I can watch a movie. How does... what's that horror movie you've been wanting to see called? The one with the ghost or demon or whatever?" Feet bounce against the floor, and Yui knows Sachiko is already looking for it. Yui gets up, rushing around to gather the papers and throw them in the trash.

But the door unlocks and swings open. Yui has a box of matches in hand when Shiki Senri walks in. "Good thing Daisuke taught me a few things before I left," he says, walking to her side of the room. Yui tries to quickly strike a match, finally coming up with flame when Shiki looks into the basket. He pulls the papers out, and Yui reaches for them.

"I have to burn them," she says quietly, almost desperately. "I have to burn them, before anyone else sees them." The match falls into the bin, and she watches them turn to ash. Shiki watches her expression, having only seen a bit of them. "They're gone. That's it. They're gone." She takes the bin and shakes it out into the bin in the bathroom.

"What were they?" he asks. Yui shakes her head. "Yui, tell me."

She takes a deep breath. "They... Tomomi..." Her body shakes, and Shiki puts a hand on her shoulder. She turns around, her arms wrapping around him. He catches her as her knees nearly buckle and she falls into him, though he is a bit surprised. "They..." Shiki closes his eyes, kneeling down with her still in his arms. She moves up his body until her face is buried in the crook of his neck. Surprise rises as he feels a wetness on his neck and hears small muffled gasps as though she's biting her lip, which she is.

"If it makes you this upset, then don't tell me," Shiki says, running his hand up and down her back. "Cry it out. I'm a vampire, not a demon."

"That's just the thing," Yui whispers. "Vampires are a form of demons." But her arms tighten, and the gasps eventually turn into small sobs. Shiki holds her, just like that, feeling his heart hurt a little more with every tear that escapes.

* * *

Tomomi breathes harshly, sucking in every breath she can while it's available. Shota and Jiro are gone, but the pain is still there. Zero doesn't say anything, but she can feel him now. He's thirsty, for starters, and he's angry at her for being stupid enough to actually do what she did. He might not voice it, but she knows how he feels. "I... I'm sorry," she says, swallowing roughly.

Zero doesn't say anything. "Why do you fight against vampires so harshly?" he asks suddenly, making Tomomi flinch at the memory of their first and only mission together.

Her last partner before she began going solo was a girl she had trained with, an American girl who moved to Japan after her parents were killed. She was a natural Hunter, Kelly, and Tomomi became her rival fast. Then she disappeared one day, suddenly and out of the blue. She took the order to find her, and when she did... Nothing could be done for her.

But it isn't what Tomomi did that makes her flinch. Kelly would have wanted it that way. It's what she said to Zero after she did it.

"You didn't even hesitate. Why?"

"Because she became the very thing she hated, Zero. The thing that drove fear and hatred straight through her every time she heard their damned name. And one day, Zero, when your precious Yuuki can't do it, I'll put you down too. Just because you're a Hunter, just because you try to be human, just because you love a human doesn't make you anything unlike that thing I just put down in my eyes."

His eyes flashed to her. "What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying one day you're going to find yourself unable to stop taking the blood of someone, likely of Yuuki, and I'll kill you in a fucking heartbeat."

Tomomi takes a deep breath. "Why do I fight against vampires so harshly... I guess because... I guess because I'm afraid. I'm afraid, and I'm angry, and I'm tired of their shit. Besides... It prepares me for a certain day."

"Which one?" he asks.

"Just because I'll kill you in a heartbeat doesn't mean I'll like it," Tomomi replies. "Do you think I'm that sadistic?" His silence speaks volumes. "Thanks, Kiryuu. At least everyone can remember me for my cruelty." Then she relaxes against the wall. "Hey, Kiryuu. You're going to get out of here. I'll tell you why. Once they find us, I'll already be dead. But you won't be. And Akira will come for me, but she knows you're the next best."

"What do I tell her?" he asks.

"What you'd tell anybody else. I died." Zero doesn't answer her for a long, long time. "Kiryuu, you awake? If you're not then tell me to shut up, because I'm getting in a real chatty mood." Once again, he doesn't say anything. "You know, I remember when they told me my parents died. I was young, yeah, but... They said it without explicitly saying it. 'They're gone' or 'they've passed' or some other way. I wish they'd said it so simply. 'Your parents died because the job they had was too big for them.' I was a bit lonely, and I was being sent to the house of some family I didn't know.

"At first, I wanted to hate it. I tried to hate it. But Akira... Oh, Kira. She just looked up at me with those eyes of hers, and she was so nice, and she was so sweet. If I were into girls, I'd definitely want her as my wife. Kira made sure I was happy. One day, her mom didn't get me this stupid cupcake from the bakery. The next day, it rained, and both of Kira's parents were out and about working. I went into her room, and she wasn't there. An hour later, she came back with a cold and cupcake."

Zero shifts a bit. "Zero... does... does it hurt?" She tries to disguise the quake in her voice.

He looks at her with those lilac eyes, her blue eyes meeting his. "Yuuki says it does. And I don't remember much other than hatred for that woman." Tomomi nods. "I'm not going to take your bloo-"

"Wasn't going to ask," Tomomi interrupts. "It's just that Kira and Aido. Now that I'm not there, she's likely to fall in love, and he probably will too if the formal was any indication of their future. I want to know she won't be too hurt. Besides, I'm supposedly some queen who can't be touched, remember? I'm not going to give such a thing so easily."

"You would have the other night to prove your point," Zero says. Tomomi doesn't say anything. She just smiles into the darkness. "You're going to get out of this, Suzuki Tomomi. Because I'm going to die before you do." Tomomi looks at him, his features barely seen.

She swallows. "No, you're not," she says, tears forming. "I can't live with that. But you can, because you're a survivor, Zero. Either way, if you died for me, I'd never get over you." Tomomi pulls at her wrists, trying to break the hold. "If you insist, then I'll get us out of here one way or another, damn it." It hurts, but she continues trying to do it anyway. "If not for Kira and for Yui, then this one time, Zero, everything will go right. You deserve it."

* * *

Akira bites her lip as she looks in the pantry. She's finished with two episodes from the first season of Game of Thrones, and it's pissed her off just a tad. So she wants chocolate, and she wants it now.

Her hands shift through the snacks, reading quickly because she isn't supposed to be in the kitchen, nonetheless the pantry. "Ugh, we have PopTarts for days, cereal for years, and even chocolate syrup for months. Why don't we have any Hershey's or Reese's or something just great and chocolaty and nice for when a television show from America pisses you off?" She closes the cabinet, going to the fridge.

The first thing her gaze lands on is a pack of chocolate mints. She grabs them, sticking them in her shirt as cover though they might melt on the way. Then she grabs a few Cokes and a couple bags of ice to keep them cold. She spins around into a blonde with wonderful blue eyes. "Thought I'd find you in here," he says, looking at everything in her hands. "Won't that make you fat?"

"It might," she replies, trying to find a way to slip past him. "But I'm pissed off, and this will help me get over it. Chocolate and Cokes." She bites her lip for a minute. "Do you want to watch it with me?"

"Go into the famous Momamoto Akira's dorm room and watch a show her even more famous cousin, Suzuki Tomomi, would forbid her from watching?" he mocks. "What should I say? What if she doesn't like me?"

Akira rolls her eyes. "Fine, don't watch it," she says quite simply, walking past him easily enough. She's alone for only a few moments, then he's right beside her again. She exits the kitchen. "Race to my room?"

Aido allows her to run ahead, and Akira guesses he didn't really want to talk to her or anything until she gets to her room. He's waiting outside the dorm, looking like he's trying to figure out how to pick the lock. "You know, this is considered stalking in my family," she comments, a bit out of breath. She gently pushes him aside, opening the door. "And it was unlocked."

He stays silent for a moment. "Oh."

"Yeah, oh," she giggles. "Come on in." Aido watches her for a moment or two, but he decides to follow her in. "So, have you found your mystery girl yet?"

"Nope," Hanabusa says with a bit of a sigh. "She smelled so nice too..." His eyes glaze over with red. "Sort of like you, Akira."

"Which would be impossible," Akira says dismissively. "I'd remember looking so beautiful for a night." But Hanabusa doesn't answer, and she presses play for the third episode. "Alright, now here's what's happened so far..." He takes in everything she says with ease, paying attention to her as she recaps the characters throughout the episode until he knows as much as she does.

Akira thinks it's a pleasant afternoon.


	12. Christmas Break Part III

Chapter Twelve: Christmas Part III

Yui wakes up to find someone knocking on her door. It's been two days since her breakdown in front of Shiki. Since then, he's constantly checking up on her, and she's even awoken to him entering her room before. He's worried, and it makes her feel just a bit bad about it. "Come in," she calls softly to the person waiting outside. Senri opens the door, Sachiko behind him.

"Sachiko has something important to show you," Senri says, slightly upset and a bit tense in the shoulders. The small girl walks to Yui, taking out her blackboard that she communicates with. She writes one word at first.

**Code.**

Yui nods. "Fine, we'll use the code." They made a code when they were younger so adults around them wouldn't have the slightest idea of what they were talking about. She doesn't want Shiki to know what she has to say, and Yui can respect that, especially for this kid.

**Killers eat cows.**

Yui is a bit shocked at it. Killers mean monsters, and the cows mean blood. Eat is its standard meaning. "What about it?" she asks a bit hesitantly.

**He's a killer.**

"He is."

**Killers attacked me. I'm afraid of killers. Make him go away.**

"He attacked you?!" Yui gasps, glaring at Shiki. Sachiko shakes her head, pulling at her cousin's arm before Yui can get to Shiki. Their eyes connect, and Yui sighs. "So I was right. A Level E attacked you when you were little. I'm so sorry, Sachiko." Yui gestures Shiki near her, and Shiki sits on the edge of the bed, shoulder brushing Yui's. "Sachi, there are good guys and there are bad guys in books right? Then there are the bad guys that turn into good guys, right? Shiki is a bad guy who turned into a good guy, Sachi."

**I don't want him near you.**

"Sachiko, he's here to stay until he hurts you," Yui says. "He's protection against the bad guys. He's our help. He's the only one who cares enough to help." Shiki reaches out to Sachiko, making Yui hesitate for just a moment. "But even the bad guys who turn to good guys have to gain trust." Sachiko sits still, and the vampire pulls out something from her hair, a piece of paper or something trivial like that. Sachiko's eyes remain wide.

Yui smiles softly. "He won't hurt you, Sachiko... And if he does, I'll kill him. Even if I have to bawl my eyes out while I do it."

**You love him?**

"Doesn't matter," Yui answers, hugging her cousin tightly. "He won't hurt you because I'm here." Sachiko nods, her little blue eyes lighting up. Though Yui knows she doesn't trust Senri, she also knows Sachiko can rest easy around him. She also knows so much more about her cousin she didn't before, and it breaks her heart just a little.

"Sachiko, can your cousin and I have a talk for a minute?" Shiki asks her, surprising Yui. Sachiko nods, giving her cousin one last tight hug before leaving them behind alone. Shiki closes the door, and Yui stands up to grab her sweatshirt off the floor as she isn't wearing a bra. Just because they're small doesn't mean she doesn't want to hide them from his view.

He pulls her hair out from the sweatshirt, standing behind her. Yui tenses up a bit as she feels his fingers brush against her neck, ignoring the shiver sliding down her spine. Yui turns around, her honey eyes meeting his grey blue ones. His hand caresses her cheek, and she allows her eyes to widen. She sees something genuine in his eyes. "Thank you for believing in me and helping your cousin trust me a bit more."

Yui lets her eyes drop to the floor. "Why wouldn't I? You've earned it, Senri." Her voice is soft, and she can't seem to meet his eyes again for a few long moments. Then he chuckles, and Yui relaxes as he draws away entirely. "Senri, maybe when we get back to the Academy, you could help me with Sachiko? I-I mean, I want her to get comfortable with having vampires around, and you're a really nice vampire, and you could steer her clear of all of the bad vampires, and I'd be willing to pay in whatever way you might want or need, and it doesn't bother me if you don't want to help her-"

Senri wraps a hand around her arm. Yui can see just the sound of food is making him hungry, and she closes her eyes. She can't just take it back now that she's said it. Yui nods in understanding. There's a bathroom just across the hall, so she can shower and conceal evidence easily. She peels the sweatshirt off again, and Senri's breath come out a bit faster.

Her hands wrap around Senri's middle. "Just... make it clean, and don't make it hurt more than it has to," is her soft request as his face comes near her neck, pushing her hair to the side. She gulps, pressing her face into his chest. Something slick comes across her neck, and it takes a moment for Yui to realize it's his tongue. Then she feels a sharp pain, and tears prick her eyes.

The sound of her blood entering his mouth is disturbing for some reason, but it's focused on less and less as the pain becomes greater. His arms wrap tight around her, as though he's trying to hold back, as though he wants to do something. Yui clutches his shirt, feeling light headed. "Senri," she whispers after a few moments, throat thick with tears. It really hurts.

It seems to snap him out of it, and he slides his fangs from her throat, getting a last lick and pushing her away just a bit. His eyes return to their normal color, red for only a second longer. Then he takes a water bottle from beside her bed, drinking it and seeming to wash his mouth thoroughly as Yui wipes away the tears in her eyes and the ones that slid down her cheeks. Her hand reaches to feel the bite mark, only for there to be lack of a mark. "What..."

Shiki gathers her into his arms, tilting her face to look up at him. Yui doesn't realize how much she missed the small taste of Senri she had until she gets it again.

* * *

Tomomi falls to the ground when the one with white hair unshackles her. She was on her knees for the duration of the process. "We have to keep you alive, and to do that, you have to eat," he says simply, and Tomomi reaches forward for her tray. It's a nice meal, almost as nice as home cooked meals. But they aren't home made meals. They're far from it.

"Zero," she mumbles, dragging the tray towards her. He has his own, but she knows he isn't interested in it. She hands over her roll. "You have to eat." He doesn't answer, leaving the tray and the female alone. "Kiryuu, eat, now." Her hand grips his, prying his long fingers apart and forcing the roll into his hand. He doesn't move, just holding onto it.

"He's slowly lowering, little one," the white haired one says. "I can't wait to see how long it will take for him to kill you."

Tomomi ignores him, moving to sit in front of Zero. His eyes are glazed with red. "Zero, eat the roll. We'll get out of here, alright?" A small smile forms on her lips as she grasps his hands, taking the roll and holding it in front of him. "Say 'ah', annnndddd..."

Zero obediently opens his mouth when her long 'and' finishes. She slowly puts it in his mouth until his teeth clench around it. She doesn't notice his eyes are back to their lilac color. She also doesn't know the color is brought back by the surprise of seeing a smile light her features, no matter how fucked up the situation is. He takes the roll and feeds it to himself. "You two are quite adorable, really," he says, adding commentary once more.

"How about you shut your mouth?" Tomomi asks absently, almost automatically as she takes a bite of the chicken. A sharp kick in her side makes her hiss in pain, the ground her support.

"Don't touch her!" Zero shouts, but he's restrained by two figures regardless of the blood in his eyes.

Tomomi holds up a hand. "I'm sorry... It was..." She swallows, cursing herself and hating herself. "It was an automatic reaction. Instinct." Her face is forced up, and he slaps her across the face.

"Do it again, and I'll be forced to do much worse than hit you a few times," the boy threatens. "Let go of the Level E. He should get to the girl. She'll either feed him, or she'll kill him. Or it'll prove their feelings for each other. Regardless, it's results father wants, and it's results he'll get." Tomomi feels hands wrap around her, pulling her toward a body as she blinks away the stars.

Tomomi finally comes to, and her blue orbs meet Zero's eyes. His silver hair falls just a bit into them, and the red gradually recedes, making Tomomi happier as the seconds go by. She can feel his gaze on a certain part of her face, somewhere angry and swelling. "I'm fine. You should eat," she says, getting tired. "I'm going to sleep, alright?"

He doesn't let her go, instead leaning against the wall with her body encompassed by his. His hand brushes away a bit of her hair, his eyes seeing something a bit... off about it. But he can't address it now. With one hand running through her hair and the other alternating between feeding her and feeding him, he lulls Tomomi into a deep sleep she doesn't want to wake up from.

* * *

Akira wakes up from Aido's shoulder, lifting her head up slightly as she blinks sleep away. Aido is snoring softly beside her, signalling his unconscious state as well. She sits up, realizing the second season is already over. She barely remembers the fourth episode of it.

Her arms reach above her head as she yawns and stretches. Aido stirs beside her, and she immediately quiets down a good deal so not to wake up the vampire. Akira gets off the bed, making it creak as little as possible. She looks in her drawers, a bit cold from the temperature of the room. It's when she sees her breath that she realizes it isn't just the temperature going down that's making it so cold.

He stirs again, looking like a troubled boy in his sleep. Akira comes closer to him, getting colder all the while. Then she sits next to him, shivering a good deal. She shakes his shoulder. "Ai-" He bursts awake with a bit of a snarl, pinning her down on the mattress. Her heart pounds in her chest as his blood red eyes stay on hers. Fear paralyzes her, and she gapes up at him.

He slowly comes to his senses upon seeing the tears rolling from Akira's eyes. He gets up, mouth opening to say something, when she forces herself to her feet, running away from Aido. Her legs drag her wherever she doesn't see danger, somewhere she can feel safe now. But she doesn't hear the vampire in question calling her back as blood pounds in her ears. Their thoughts go back to the conversation to the night before.

It was the end of season one, when they beheaded Eddard Stark(Sorry if I just spoiled this for you. I had no mercy on Season Four when I was just about to watch the season finale.) and Arya Stark had to watch as they did it. Akira was positively livid, but Aido just took it all in. "How could he?! That son of a bitch- literally! He told Sansa he'd spare her dad in the first place, and then, poor baby Arya had to watch from the bloody crowd, completely unaware of his appearance until just now! What the hell is wrong with this fucking bullshit?!"

"I see where it's coming from," Aido yawned. "It's showing how crazy Joffrey is, and likely setting up for some important event in the future. In case you've forgotten, the rumor of him being born of incest has spread, so it's likely that the old king's siblings are going to declare themselves the rightful Kings and Queens of the country."

"You just don't do that though!" Akira shouted. "He lied! To the girl who he supposedly 'loves' and will marry! I can see exactly how the damn wolf relates to her." They had come up with a theory that what happens to the wolves happens to the owners. Lady was killed under the Queen Cersei's order, and Nymeria is still missing, without even the faintest of ideas given to where she might be. Now Sansa is at the Queen's full mercy and no one knew where Arya had gone. "You can't give the girl hope like that, and then cut it down. Then you can't expect for nothing to happen to you. Queen Bitch needs to get her son under control."

Aido watched her, unknown to the girl at the time. "Why does it matter so much to you?" he asked.

Akira stopped for a moment, looking at the vampire. "Those girls, even Eddard's sons, have only a few ways left for them. Sansa will likely waste away to nothing in her mourning; Arya will run and develop a hatred for the people who've wronged her; Bran will feel a sense of duty to keep Winterfell running; Rickon will wonder how it happened; Jon will be unable to do anything; Robb will go to war. Who does it remind you of?"

"Suzuki," he replied. "Why?"

"Have you ever heard what happened to her parents? The truth of what happened, Aido?"

He shrugged. "They were killed by Level Es. It happens to Hunters all the time."

Akira just smiled. "I don't believe that." Then she sighed, staring at the television. "Aido, I have a question for you here. It involves your deep and personal opinion of what you'd do in a certain situation."

"Shoot," he replied.

"If it came between my cousin being put through a literal Hell and draining me, which would you do?" Akira asked, wanting an honest answer from him. He looked confused for a moment, seeming to try to find the origin of the question. "Realize this won't be real life. Tomomi is too smart to get put in this situation."

The pros and cons run through his head. If he put Suzuki through hell, she'd either die or hate him for eternity. But Akira would hate him too. But, putting her through the worst Hell for her would be by killing Momamoto Akira. Even if this were a real life situation, Akira would be the victim of anything and everything done. There were no pros. A world without Akira, or a world where Akira hated him would be a world he wouldn't want to see or live through. So he sighed, standing up and changing the disc to start the next season.

Akira runs as hard and as fast as she can. Aido stumbles upon another realization that a world where Akira feared him wasn't any better than a world where she hated him, and it was infinitely worse than a world without her. "Akira!" he calls again. But her flight reaction has kicked in, and all he can do is catch her before she hurts herself, or before she hurts someone else. "Akira!"

Her blind running is tiring Akira out as the adrenaline fades. Her breath is short and her muscles are starting to ache from the endless running and the endless fear. But, as everything must end somehow, she trips over something and falls, sprawled across the concrete walkway. Someone skids beside her, helping her up off the ground. Aido looks down at her with concerned blue eyes, the ice melting just a bit. "Akira?"

Akira stares at his blue eyes for just a moment, then she registers who he is. "Let me go!" she yells at him, pushing him away. But he keeps her close by using his body to hold her down, hands pinning her wrists down. "Let me go. Please."

He'll never admit what his dream was about, but he'll never let her go either. Once she's calmed down to the point she isn't crying, Aido leans back, taking all of his weight with him. But he does keep one hand on her wrist. "Akira, are you okay?" he asks. Akira splits her eyes to the side, unable to make eye contact with him now. "Akira, I-I was having a bad dream."

"You scared me," she whispers. "Yo-you were like one of those monsters... You scared me."

Aido takes her quivering body in, and then he wraps a hesitant arm around her shoulders. "It's okay, Akira. I won't ever be one of those monsters, I promise." It takes a long time, but eventually her arms wrap around his waist as tears wet his nice button up shirt.

* * *

Rima lets out a low moan as Daisuke nibbles on her ear. He chuckles at the effect he has on her, and Rima responds by gently slapping his shoulder. "I thought you wanted to have a relaxing day," she mumbles.

"This is relaxing," he counters, grinning as he props his elbows on her either side of her. "I'm relaxed. Are you relaxed?"

She turns a bright red, rolling her eyes with a barely audible "yeah" in reply. Daisuke sighs, resting his head on her chest just above her heartbeat. He closes his eyes as her hands run through his silver hair. He smiles, and Rima hums a little tune for him. It's almost unreal for him, and he knows it won't last long. But he doesn't want to think about that. He wants to live there, where he is, for the rest of his life. There aren't any problems between them.

But it comes to an end all too soon. A voice booms through the room, "Daisuke, I see you."

Rima jumps to action, lightning flashing around her. But Daisuke holds up a hand to stop her. "Father, how are you?" he asks. "I'd like to have the rest of my vacation in peace after everything I've done to deserve it. I even provide for my younger siblings. Even for Shiro, and we both know who's son he should have been." But the laughter halts his idea, and soon enough his father responds.

"I shall give you your break, son, but next time I demand to know beforehand. I don't care what influence you have, boy, because you belong to me. And everything that belongs to you is mine as well." Then the room feels lighter. Daisuke glares at the floor. Rima sends a questioning glance towards Daisuke before deciding it isn't important.

"Rima," Daisuke whispers after a long silence. "I'm sorry." He stands in front of her suddenly, silver eyes soft and watery as his hand caresses her cheek. "When the break is over, a lot of things are going to come out, and even more things are going to happen. One of those things is me picking a side. I-I want to pick you, Rima, but I can't make that promise. You might not even want me to pick you once you know how bad I've screwed up."

Rima places a hand over his, leaning up to kiss his lips slowly and softly. "Let's just talk tonight," she says against them. "Nothing heavy. Nothing important. Nothing with accusations. We can even talk about cats for all I care. I just want to be with you tonight if it's going to be so bad."

Daisuke smiles, but tears still splash his cheeks. He nods, leading her forward to the bed, wrapping her up in his arms as they just talk about literally everything. It isn't deep, but it isn't light. It's important, and it's a moment just for them. Soon she's asleep, and as he fades with her, he whispers, "You're wrong, father. I will protect Rima from you with everything I have."


End file.
